Blue Moon Romance for Werewolf and a Witch
by LilMissCatastrophe
Summary: Keira is the new girl, not wait, witch in town. And Forks was supposed to be a quiet town where she could get away from her past. The war between vampires and werewolves didn't help the situation. Not to mention the eye candy!
1. Chapter 1

What the hell am I doing here? I never wanted to move to this stupid town. What makes anyone name a town Forks? Is there a spoon there too?? Sorry for my stupid humor but that is my way of expressing my anger towards my foster mom, Celia. I dumped the box I had been carrying up the steps on my mattress. This would be my room until I left for college, I can't wait.

"Honey come down here, the neighbors are here!" shouted Celia. She was always happy to have guests and visitors. I threw my sheets on the bed and stomped down the steps. A girl about my age or a little older stood there holding an apple pie with her father.

"This is Chief Swan and his daughter, Bella." my mom said sweetly, "Come in." she gestured to the already unpacked living room. Mine's was the only one not livable. I swear she had some sort of unpacking magic.

"Hey, I'm Keira." I smiled. The man nudged his daughter.

"Bella was thinking about showing you around town." the chief started.

"Yeah, well if your up to it." she asked. I didn't know how to label Bella. Her outfit said prep but her attitude was more good ol girl. Yes, I have an annoying habit of labeling people. I think it's a defense mechanism.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." I beamed.

We walked out to her truck, it wasn't the greatest ride but it was functional. I climbed into the passenger side and closed the door with a slam.

"Sorry about that, my mom is very hospitable." I laughed.

"Now worries, my dad has been craving a new neighbor." she said airily.

"So what's the deal with this town? No sun or hotties?" I joked. We just got into the main town. It was bigger than I thought. Bella grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

"No, there are. You just have to look for them." she said while pulling into a spot.

"Oh you have a boy toy?" I teased. She gave me a goofy grin.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"OKay, name, age and any brothers?" I interrogated jokingly.

"Haha, His name is Edward and he is 18. And no brothers that are available." she said lightly. We got out of the car and walked into a classic looking diner, chrome door and all.

"Welcome to Pat's Diner. Two?" the old lady with way to much make up asked us, pulling two menus out.

"Actually we're meeting a few friends here." Bella said smoothly. Yay more people! Bella seemed to see them and grabbed my hand. We walked over to a booth with 3 people. A tall slender blonde with a cute pixie cut and stunning blue eyes stood out the most. I don't know she had a different aura to her. The others were normal, a brunette and her boyfriend.

"Hey Bella, who's this?" the blonde asked cheerfully. I slid down to the end of the circular booth and let Bella sit on the end.

"Hey, I'm Keira. Bella's new neighbor." I introduced.

"Angela" the brunette with her hair in a messy pony greeted.

"Mike." her cute guy said.

"And I am the wonderful Alice." the blonde girl exclaimed. I couldn't help but grin at her introduction. She was different. How I know is my little secret or power. Now don't call me a freak, I like the term witch. A good one too. I have like a 6th sense for supernatural people and creatures, the only thing is I don't know exactly what they are unless I consult my handy book of shadows. Its basically a magical go to guide and source for all of the spells I have made. As a witch I can cast spells and see the supernatural side of life, not to mention my active power. I am a technopath and telepathic, that means I can control anything with an electromagnetic field and read minds.

We all ordered lunch and dessert. By the time the food came I felt like I knew these people for ages.

"So your 17 as a junior?" Ben, Ang's guy, asked. I nodded while scarfing down my cheeseburger. Celia is a hardcore vegetarian and there is only a certain amount of toufo and satan a girl can eat.

"Yeah my foster mom wanted to keep me back a year." I added.

"Hey your parents are really your foster aren't they?" Angela asked Alice. Bella looked at Alice as if she would hurt Ang for saying that.

"Yeah, they have always been there for me." Alice said without missing a beat. "Edward is the only one who drives me crazy." she finished with a light punch at Bella.

"Wait your Edward's sister?" I interrupted. She nodded. " How come he isn't here?"

"Camping trip." Bella and Alice said together.

How long had we been out for? 5- 6 hours? Just meeting Bella and her friends made this place seem so much better and fun. Bella and I pulIed up to my house.

"Did you need a ride to school tomorrow?" she offered.

"Nah it okay. I do have my Bug to get me there." I giggled as I jumped out of the truck.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. You should sit with us at lunch!" she called after me. I waved her as she drove off and quietly shut the front do so as not to get in trouble with Celia.

"Where were you?" I heard Celia ask as I was half way up the stairs. I turned around to face her at the bottom of the steps. Her face flashed annoyed and pissed off.

"I was with Bella and some of her friends." I replied. My mother's eyes suddenly lit up with glee.

"So you met friends here?" she said as an ' I told you so' way. I shrugged,

"Yeah, there pretty cool people. But there's this one, Alice, she's different." I explained. Celia was a witch too, that was why she was my foster mother. She took me away from and abusive family and raised me as her own fully knowing my abilities before I did. Celia was a good witch who has the power of empathy and growing. Yes, I said growing. She has mother nature type of powers when it comes to plants. Poison Ivy was created after her, well her ex elaborated on her evilness.

"Have you checked the book yet? Maybe she is some sort of demon?" Celia guessed.

"Now that you mention it, she did have a darker aura. And she smelled sickly sweet." I added. "Do you think its anything to worry about? She didn't seem evil, actually she was really welcoming."

"Well if she is supernatural it will be one person to tell our secret to." she shrugged. True. Back in California my best friend, Jubilee knew. She wasn't a witch but I trusted her with my life. Jubilee wasn't exactly mortal either, she was a mutant that could create fireworks out of thin air. It was amazing!

I fell onto my now made bed and crawled under the sheets. It felt so good to lay down after that long day.

"First day of school, honey, wake up." my mom yelled into my door. I must have reset the alarm clock because the it didn't go off. I hurried myself to get dressed in my dark wash jean shorts and green tank top.

"Mom I can't find my jacket!" I whined throwing aside books and clothes.

"Its down here."

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. My new house was just right for the two of us: two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room and kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find it, my favorite jacket. It was a worn in leather jacket that fit my every curve, I think it was my birth-mother's. Celia said the orphanage had it when my mother dropped me off.

"My Love!" I exaggerated as I sat down to eat breakfast. Celia was already eating a bowl of cereal and I had a matching meal in front of me. Drowning the granola cereal in milk was very entertaining and flavorful. "Bye mom." I yelled out the front door.

It didn't take long for me to get to school. I was used to having a fifteen minute drive instead of five. Luckily there was an open spot , bad news was that it was one of the farthest spots from the school. My messenger bag slung over my shoulders as I took the coffee cup off my dark red Volkswagen beetle, my baby. As I walked up to the entrance I felt someone's eyes following me very intently. Scanning the crowd of students a kid on a motor bike stood out. He was glaring at me, wait no more like watching me very intently. I stopped in my tracks and looked him up and down, he was hot. This mystery guy was tall dark and handsome with his tanned skin and very toned muscles. Our eyes locked and it seemed like, I don't even know. It was kinda like the meeting between Romeo and Juliet, but deeper than just a physical attraction.

"Keira!" I heard Alice shout across the lot, it broke my haze with the guy.

"Hey Alice." I beamed. I turned my head back to my mystery man again, He was in a heated discussion with Bella and a guy who I guessed was her boyfriend. "Hey whose that guy over there? The one with the bike?"

Alice looked for who I was talking about and sighed, "That is Jacob Black."

The last week of school was pretty pointless for me, I didn't have to take any exams or anything. The only reason I went to school was to get to know the building, the technology at least. Me being a technopath I needed o know what I was working with, crappy equipment or high end shit. It was in the middle. Homework would be extremely easy to copy, the teachers had the answers stored on the school hard drive. But the one thing that drove me crazy was that hot biker guy. Jacob, that was a nice name. His stunning eyes and longish hair, god I couldn't think of anything else. The lunch bell rang and Alice was at my side almost immediately. It was a good thing I liked her.

Alice jumped next to me, "Hey there girlie! Come sit with is."

I smiled, " Thanks, am I the only junior that gets the attention of the honorable Cullens and Bella?"

"Haha, I guess you heard of our rep." she giggled airily. We walked through the open steel doors and into the already crowded lunch room. I swear everyones eyes were on me and Alice, well at least the guys. i spotted Bella, Angela, Ben and her boyfriend Edward. He seemed to focused on Bella as she smiled and waved us over. I found a seat next to Angela and Bella.

"Hey guys, that Mr. Klein is a basket case. I swear he dropped his marker twenty times and spat on all the kids in the front row." I exaggerated. They all laughed even Edward. That was the first time I'd hear his voice. He didn't come off as a very welcoming guy but he was nice enough, he was good in my book. The only thing that bothered me was he had the same strange aura as Alice, maybe it ran in the family?

"Yeah I remember him. I think he came into class wearing a bathrobe." Ben added with a smirk. I could just imagine what he would look like. For some reason I thought back to Jacob, it was weird, like there was an unseen attraction. I fantasied about what his hands would feel like when he embraced me, and his lips... Suddenly I felt a strange sensation, my body gave an unintentional shudder. Someone was reading my mind. I stared at my untouched sandwich, concentrating on getting this intruder out and me in.

"Who are you?" I demanded silently. I located the source and went in, emotions of total adoration burried my own thoughts.

"How did you get in here?" asked a velvety voice. The man didn't seem that angered but annoyed at my intrusion.

"I get to ask the question, asshole. Why were you in my mind and who are you?" I continued. I felt his smirk.

"I was simply listening to your thoughts to see why your expression looked, well longing." he started," I didn't think you would answer back." His tone was light and care free.

"So your someone in my school? Edward?" I guessed. I snapped out of my reverie when I heard some drop something. Bella's hand hit the lunch table as he let go.

"Ouch." she joked, "That was my bad hand." Edward looked at me in amazement, I stared right back.

"Touche." I heard him whisper in my head.

"So what are you? Warlock, demon?" I concentrated trying to not look stoned.

"Vampire." he said simply. I must have choked on air because Angela hit me on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked verbally. I was startled by the sudden realization of my surroundings.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." I lied. Edward looked down at his full lunch tray.

"You sure you weren't high last night?" Ben chuckled.

"Nah but it feels like I can't get my head out of the gutter." I replied sarcastically.

I couldn't get my thoughts off of my new home, vampires and a weirdly seductive attraction to a stranger. At least my powers could be used with one person in on it, Edward. The down side to his power though was I had to put up a block when around him, not that much of a pain though. I decided to stay after school a bit to talk to the counselor about my courses for next year. I was in there a long time but when I went out to my car, everyone had left. Except the two figures standing by my vehicle.

"Hey," I shrugged as I saw it was Alice and Edward.

"Listen I heard what happened at lunch and..." Alice started unsure of me now. I quickly established my shield so Edward wouldn't read my thoughts.

"You were wondering if I was 'special'?" I gathered. Alice wasn't hard to read, I guess she never came across someone besides her brother with that power.

"Yeah, we have rules about others knowing." Edward informed. He looked paler than usual, but I guess it was because I finally got what the aura was.

"I understand, and I'm a witch." I murmured even though there was no one else in the lot. The pair looked at me funny.

"Really?" Alice asked wired that she's met a witch.

"Let me show you. If you don't mind." I asked. They both nodded, slightly eager to see my power. I smirked as I shut my eyes, the car engine sparked to life. Alice's face lit up as a child who just woke up on Christmas.

"That doesn't prove anything." Edward stated, obviously doubting my abilities.

I raised my eyebrow, "You want more?" Without any permission I turned on the silver Volvo, which I guessed to be Edward's. They looked at it unblinking, as it drove right in-front of me perfectly, blaring my favorite radio station, Z100.

"She's a witch!" Alice's grin confirmed, she gave me a bear hug. From the strength that she grasped me with I guessed she was also a vampire.

"That station is from NYC." he said astonished. I gave my self a pat on the back, metaphorically speaking.

"Technopath." I shrugged. I climbed into my already started car and drove off. Alice and Edward hopped into their's and drove off in a different direction. Vampires in Fork, Washington; this is my kinda town.

I came to a stop light and turned off my radio. Wait till Celia hears this, I thought excitedly. Then a roar of a motorcycle rattled my water bottle in the cup holder, I looked out my window to see who this person was. I froze, it was him. Jacob Black, the guy I couldn't keep my mind off of. He pointed at me then to a diner where Bella took me. I nodded, forgetting everything about vampires and Celia and myself and, well basically everything. I pulled my car into the lot and cut the engine, he was just getting off his bike. My mystery guy was about 6 foot something, dark hair that was cut to be surfer like, very muscular, not to mention hot as HELL and dangerous looking.

"Jacob Black right?" I asked smoothly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he replied in a deep voice.

I smiled,"Lucky guess."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat across from my perfect stranger, not caring what would happen to me. He looked at me as if he was trying to soak up every aspect about me, I giggled to break the silence. He grinned as the waitress brought us our drinks, I got a chocolate milk shake.

"So, Keira. That's a pretty name." he smiled, "What made you come to Forks?"

I shrugged, "I guess my mom and I needed a change of scenery." I took a sip of my milkshake; brain freeze. I closed my eyes, clenching my fist.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. I nodded as I opened my eyes again. There was something about the way he looked at me, like I was the only thing that mattered in his world.

"I have a question now," I ventured confidently, "How is it that I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole day? Even after one look." He looked down at his Coke, and gave me a goofy look.

"You've been thinking about me?" he asked, suddenly seeming boyish and less dangerous. I laughed heartily.

"Don't get cocky." I joked.

"But its true," he said triumphantly as I blushed. "Well I think know what is going on. I imprinted on you."

"What?" I asked totally confused. If this wasn't the same guy, I was sure I would kick his ass and leave him for dead. I just can't understand why I trust him so much?

"We are soul mates, there is a powerful and unseen attraction that pulls us together." he explained with a straight face. I laughed bluntly, thinking anything like that was ridiculous. I snorted in my fit of laughter, how mortifying! It didn't seem to bother Jacob though, "You don't believe me?"

I shrugged slightly embarrassed how he took the explanation seriously, "Well I think its a little weird, but makes sense. I mean, I only saw you once and I couldn't even look at any other guy. The idea of soul mates just sounds so permanent."

"Well if you want, I can give you proof?" he suggested.

I smirked seductively, "It depends, what kind of proof?"

------------

I walked into a very quaint cottage, I was guessing this was his friend, Sam's house. I don't know what made me believe what made me jump on the motorcycle with him. He took me into a nearby town called La Push, it was very woody. The ride wasn't as long as it felt; the trees gave the winding mountain pass a certain beauty that lasted forever. Not to mention the hot guy's torso that I clung on for dear life. He went super fast! I was confident that I could control his bike with my power if it lost control, but Jacob knew what he was doing.

Jacob sat down at the kitchen table, it looked big enough for a small army. Large pots and pans hung from the various hooks and notches on the walls. I stood still as I heard a car pull up and stop abruptly. A tall bulky man stormed through the screen door, he looked pissed off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he barked at Jacob. I don't think he was supposed to bring me here.

"I needed to talk to you and Emily about something." Jacob calmly informed. A woman walked in, as if on cue. She was stunning, her golden complexion and long honey colored hair gave was picturesque. Three scars ran diagonally across her face, the only imperfection.

The woman who I guessed to be Emily walked in and put a large pot on the stove as she lit a fire. She looked at Jacob and then to me, "About the imprinting?"

"Yes." Jacob's deep smooth voice responded. Sam looked at Emily and his face softened.

"Oh." was all he could use as an apology.

"Hey, I'm Keira." I spoke up, trying to include my self in this conversation. Emily looked up from chopping veggies and smiled warmly.

"Hello, I'm Sam's wife Emily." she said sweetly, "This is Sam." The older guy waved and grinned finally realizing that I was actually in the room.

"Do you believe what he told you about imprinting?" he asked while gesturing a seat in between him and Jacob.

"Yeah, but I don't understand it. Is this a native tradition or legend that I don't know?" I asked hoping that I didn't disrespect them. Sam and Jacob chuckled lightly.

Jacob held my hand, it was warmer than what Alice's grip was (well she was a vampire), "I am going to tell you my secret. I know we have only just met but I trust you. This mustn't be told to anyone." he said in a tone I couldn't even defy. I nodded, how many secrets will I learn today?

"Go ahead. I promise." I assured, Jacob looked at me then to Sam.

With a deep breath Jacob said, "I am a werewolf." My eyes stayed locked with his looking for any slight reason to doubt him, but none came. "Werewolfs imprint on the one person that is the perfect match for them, in all aspects. It is an attraction that pulls us together, Emily and Sam are the same way. We are evenly matched and perfect for each other, mind, body and soul." He looked at me as if I was going to run out the door and 'cry wolf'. I didn't.

"Aren't werewolfs and vampires mortal enemies?" I asked changing the subject. Jacob and Sam looked at me funnily.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sam questioned with a even tone.

"I was just wondering." I lied, Jake saw through the lie.

"She met the Cullens. Did they tell you what they are?" he told Sam

then directed his question at me.

"Yes, they told me they were vampires." I confirmed, unaware of why Jake needed to know.

"Isn't that against the treaty?" Jacob asked Sam, suddenly enraged. "Why would they tell anyone but Bella now?"

"Wait Bella knows?" I interrupted. This was all happening to all at once. Looks like Washington has everything you need to start a horror film: vampires, werewolfs and witches.

"Yeah she and that leech are engaged." Jacob growled. His eyes were filled with anger and hate, mortal enemy problem or something else?

"Keira, do you know why they told you about them?" Sam asked urgently. I braced myself for the worst.

"One of the guys, Edward, was reading my thoughts, so I blocked him out. You see I am a witch." I slammed my eyes shut waiting for the torch and angry mob of people. I slightly opened them up when I didn't hear anything. Sam and Jacob looked at me as if I was a superstar, awe struck and frozen. chirp chirp

"Well that's the first." Sam broke the silence. Jacob looked at me in a whole different light, but in a good way.

"So they were just a surprised to know you as us?" Jacob asked leaning in closer to me. I blushed.

"I think so. Edward kinda wanted me to show him my powers." I shrugged, slightly worried what I was getting myself into.

"Powers? I heard of witches only able to have one ability." Emily suddenly added.

I shook my head, "It depends on the lines, the purest have the most power."

"So what can yo do?" Jacob asked putting his hand around my waist. My hand was warmer bye few degrees just by holding hands with him.

"I am a telepathic technopath." I said proudly. I pointed at the TV, the screen flickered on and the volume steadily rose from mute.

Jacob chuckled, "You sure you don't have the remote?" I put my hands up defensively; Jacob went in to squeeze my sides. I screamed and ran away from him, giggling in the process. I ended up in the living room, rolling on the floor trying to get away from Jacob's ticklish attacks. Somehow Jacob pinned my wrists down and straddled my hips. I heard the back door slam open and shut as more people walked in. He smiled and his whole face lit up, those big black eyes looked so perfect. Our lips met, it was sweet and gentle. Just how a first kiss should be. I laughed, realizing that my body was numb from the kiss and his weight on top of me.

"Ouch, Jake. My hips are being crushed." I whined while hitting him in the shoulder. I heard those same people freeze and charge to where Jacob and I were. Four guys about the same size as Jake and Sam stood in the arch way.

"Sorry, bro." one of them said with a smirk. They filed out slowly, trying to get a glance at me because Jake was still on top of me. His back facing them.

"Are they werewolfs too?" I whispered. He nodded blushing as he got off of me, I reached for his hands to pull me up. He pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me down. I'll make your alarm wake you up at 2 every morning." I threatened. He didn't listen to me as he carted me over to his friends. All of them were huge! Maybe that's why they needed such a large table. Jacob put me down to meet all of his buddies. I grinned at the bulky figures, noticing a woman about Emily's age in the crowd. She looked slightly annoyed at my appearance.

"Hi." I said shyly.How many times do I have to introduce myself? "I'm Keira." The group couldn't stop grinning at me and Jacob.

The largest one nodded, "Paul"

"Seth" introduced a guy who was about fifteen. Quil and Embry were next. It was Quil that said something about what happened in the living-room. I glanced at the dark haired woman. She looked at me with jealousy and hatred.

_Another one imprinted_ she thought disgusted. I looked down at my feet, slightly embarrassed. How does everyone know about the imprinting? Unconsciously I moved towards Jacob, he took my hand again. I had gotten used to the feverish heat, I assume its from being a werewolf. It was way better than the temperature Alice and Edward were.

"Well time to eat." announced Emily. The smell of a fresh stew made me realize that I was hungry. I looked out the window, it was dark. Oh shit! Celia was going to flip.

"I'll be right back. I just have to check in with my mom." I excused myself and walked out the door to use my cell. Jacob watched me intently as I paced in the drive way.

I had no service in the mountains, but no worries. I used my power to tap into the land lines and call my house. It rang once,

"Hello?" I heard my mother on the other line. She sounded worried.

"Hey mom, its me." I started.

"Keira, where have you been?!" she shrieked, "I came home from work and saw your car wasn't there. I called Charlie and Bella to see if you were there, but you weren't." I held the phone away from my ear, she was still loud and clear. "I drove around town to find your car. Well I found it, but you were nowhere to be found! The hostess at the diner, she said you left with a guy on a motorcycle. I went to scry for you. But you were off the map! What

do you think ran through my mind?!"

"Umm..." I added, but she cut me off with more ranting.

"Anything could have gotten you if you were that vulnerable. Remember what happened last time?" she continued, laying the guilt trip on me. How could I forget? Nadia, my biological sister, was taken by a demon who seduced me Larson. She was only 12, a year younger than me. He was a bounty hunter that needed my sister's power, she was telekinetic. I still think that she's alive, I think that I would have felt if it she died.

"Mom! Listen, I am okay." I shouted into the receiver. "I just remembered to call. So much is happening. There is a clan of werewolves and vampires here."

There was a pause.

"Are you sure?" Celia voiced her concern.

I nodded to give effect, even thought she can't see me, "Both sides know about me. I am with Jacob, the guy I got on the bike with. He's really sweet." I added. My mother gave a a sigh. I never got boy crazy, well besides when under that spell.

"I brought your car home. You need a ride?" she sighed again. I looked up at the now opened door, Jacob walked out and came by my side. He kissed my forehead, he was about a head taller. I smiled at him putting my finger to his lips.

"Lemme' check." I told her, "Can you give me a ride back?" Jacob nodded and pulled me into his arms. I felt very protected with him, it was nice.

Hours later I climbed off of his bike at my house. The breeze that came off the ocean didn't bother me, I had my personal space heater.

"I think I need to learn how to ride one of these." I laughed airily.

Jacob smiled, "We just have to get a helmet and jacket first."

"Really? I don't think I need that. I mean, I can practically tell it to go with out me actually riding it." I added as we walked up to my door. Celia already had roses and orchids planted in the flower boxes.

"Are you going to still hang out with Bella?" he asked seriously.

I shrugged sitting down on the bench, "Yeah I guess. Why?"

Jacob sat next to me, "I just wanted you to know, I had a thing for Bella. She was my first love. But its over, I have you now." He looked like a puppy looking for forgiveness.

"Jacob, you had a life before me. I am ok with that." I assured him. He took a sigh of relief.

"Umm, I also wish you wouldn't hang around the Cullens that much. You know about our _issues_."

"They are my friends, and if Bella trusts them why can't I?" I argued.

"I am sure that once they find out we're together, they'll back off." he sounded as if he wanted that to happen.

"So we're a couple?" I asked, forgetting about the whole imprinting thing.

"Yeah, well I figured since we get along so perfectly..." he apologized. I placed my hands on the sides of his face.

"Its ok, I want to be your girlfriend." I smiled and kissed him. I made a fish face and kissed him while my hands were still on his jaw. He chuckled.

"I'm glad I met you, Keira."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I felt the day before was a dream. I was quickly reminded by the warm body next to me, no I didn't have sex with him. Jacob said he wanted to prevent Alice or any of the other vampires from going into my room. How he convinced Celia, god only knows. She actually liked him! I think she was just happy I met someone who wasn't evil.

I nudged his shoulder, he moaned and looked at the blank clock. Batteries might help.

"What time is it?" he asked in a groggy morning voice. I looked at my radio, it was 8:00 am. Shit, I forgot I had school today. It was the last day for me but Celia would have my head if I missed.

"8:00 am, I have to get to school." I jumped out of bed trying to find something to wear. Jacob sat up rubbing his eyes. He was so cute.

"Want me to give you a ride?" he suggested. I looked at him in the mirror. I was already partly dressed, all I needed was some shoes.

"Umm, I can take my car." I said while looking for my flip flops. I was wearing a My Chemical Romance tee and mini skirt. My hair was pulled into a messy side ponytail.

"I want to drop you off." he said lightly.

I shrugged, "How will I get home?"

"I'll pick you up." he stated simply. I walked over to him sitting on the bed next to him.

"You don't have to be this over protective," I laughed, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Plus don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but I can be late." he replied.

"Jacob!" I said while hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I actually felt that." he joked while rubbing his eyes again.

"Well, I gotta go. If you want to take me on your bike, go ahead." I told him as I went downstairs for breakfast. Celia was already downstairs with my bowl of cereal ready for me to eat. Jacob followed after me.

"Hey Keira, Jacob." she said happily. I poured coffee into my mug and ate as fast as I could.

"Sorry, Celia is a vegetarian. No meat." I said to Jacob as I finished up my breakfast.

"Its ok." he said while helping himself to an apple. I grabbed him and walked towards the door.

"Well got to go. By mom!" I shouted while hopping onto Jacob's bike.

"Here," he handed me a helmet with a visor. I looked at it as if it had a disease.

"Do I have to?" I complained. He nodded seriously. "Fine." I jammed the black thing on and held onto his waist for dear life, I must get used to this riding thing.

As soon as we pulled up to the parking lot at the school, people looked at us. I was a little self conscious, but confident at the same time. I climbed off the bike and took the helmet off.

"You want me to pick you up?" he asked me, wanting my answer to be yes.

"No its okay, Bella can give me a ride." I smiled. I leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Thanks, see you later."

You wouldn't believe what coming to school on a motorcycle can do to a person's reputation. I was actually popular now. During Calculus my lab partner, Marissa Jenkins aka popular bitch, smiled at me and asked if Jacob was my boyfriend.

"Yeah why?" I asked while trying to work on the worksheet Mr. Klein gave us.

"Well you know Bella right? She and him had a thing last summer. I'm sure he told you about it; I just wanted give you heads. A lot of girls just realized how hot the Quillete guys are." she said snobbishly. I smiled at her sarcastically.

"Yeah well I don't have to worry about that. Jacob and I are perfect." I said avoiding her eye contact. I smiled at the thought of him.

"What afraid of a little competition?" she shot under her breath. I glared at her, imagining her turning to dust. Where did that come from?

"What?" I asked politely.

"You heard me new girl. I have know him for a long time I went to his school before and I have liked him even before he got muscles." she spat at me, obviously pissed off at seeing me and Jacob together. I quickly scanned her thoughts for any threats she might pose.

_Bitch! What does Jacob see in her anyway? Just a piece of ass? Well she's pretty but she doesn't deserve him. I liked him before anyone even thought about him!_

Well aren't we jealous. I slammed my book shut just as the bell rang. I ran out of there before the teacher could even comment on the early dismissal. Edward, Bella and Alice were already in our usual seats, the vampire's looked at me with a smirk. They knew I made the bells go off early.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I asked before they could even spit out their hello's. Angela and Ben weren't there. Some sort of graduation committee meeting.

"Oh no." Alice said as if commenting my non-existent rant.

"Thats right, Marissa threatened me for going out with Jacob." I started.

"Wait you and Jacob are going out?" Bella asked excitedly. I was surprised that she sounded happy about this.

"Yes why?" I asked, Edward and Alice looked at each other then to me. Edward was mad about me knowing about the 'feud'.

"I'm just am happy that Jacob has someone. He's lucky." she smiled at me, not one bit sad.

"Thanks, well I have to tell you something about myself, Bella." I said lowering my voice.

"Dont'." Edward whispering into my head.

"Why not? She knows about everyone else." I argued with him out loud.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Bella asked Edward. She looked so confused and a bit scared.

"Bella, I need to tell something. Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" I asked her. She nodded, confused at my sudden need to confess.

"Okay."she whispered back.

"I am a witch." Bella looked frozen. Her eyes seemed to look beyond me, but not in horror but amazement. Edward watched her expecting her to run away in fear.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell me?" she said to Edward and Alice. She seemed relieved.

"What?" Edward asked loosing his normal calm.

"I knew you were hiding something from me but I didn't know it was about." Bella hissed at him. She glared at Alice too. Alice looked at her untouched plate.

"So what is your power?" Bella asked curious now.

"How do you know I have powers?' I countered lightly.

She giggled, "I do read you know."

"Fine fine, I can read minds and control any type of technology." I informed.

"Wow, so you can read minds like Edward?" she asked. I nodded. "Can you read mine?"

"Yeah why?" I asked taken off guard.

"Well he can't read mine." she replied. News to me.

---------

"Wow this is your house?" I said while staring up at the large mansion of the Cullens'. Alice walked in first then Bella and Edward. The foyer was huge, very elegant with its white marble. It looked like one of those houses on MTV's Cribs. A tall woman with curly brown hair walked down the wide steps. She was just as beautiful as Edward and Alice, the undeniable grace and glow. Call me what ever you want, the vampires do have a nicer house than Sam does. The only thing though, it felt cold, not warm and welcoming.

"Hello, who's this?" the woman greeted smoothly. Bella looked at her like a mother.

"This is Keira, she's a witch." Alice blurted out. I put my nervous grin on, is that what I'll be known for?

"Im Esme, welcome." she said cordially. I wasn't sure if I should curtsy. Esme was at the bottom of the steps now.

"Thanks." I said to her. Alice took me by the wrists and dragged me upstairs. Bella came too.

"What are we doing?" I giggled.

"You and I are about the same size, so we are raiding my closet to find you a sexy outfit for tonight." she explained as the white doors to her room opened.

"Where am I going?" I gasped, this room was soo big.

"A night on the town, with your best girls." Bella added with a goofy grin.

"Yay!"

"I told you she would like it." Bella said smugly to Alice. I looked around, there were CDs all on the floor next to this massive stereo, magazines like Cosmopolitan and Vogue were scattered. The only weird thing was the lack of bed.

"I am guessing you like to sleep on the floor?" I asked sarcastically. Alice it my shoulder.

"No, silly. I am a vampire remember?" Alice said while opening the closet door and grabbing as many outfits as she could.

About an hour later, the three of us decided that I should wear the black leather pants and hot pink biker jacket. Just kidding, I do have to were a black leather jacket though. Alice did my make up too. It was sexy but not over the top.

"So how do I look?" I asked them.

Bella grinned, "Very chic."

"I call it a cross between biker chick and catwoman." Alice announced. I strutted around the room like a model trying to keep a straight face. Alice and Bella pretended they were photographers on the imaginary shoot.

"Work it girl."

"Be fierce!"

---------

"This club is great!" I shouted at Bella. She nodded and took a sip of her Coke. Alice was dancing with a guy too drunk to notice her cold body. I noticed a girl staring at me, black hair and hazel eyes. She was one of the waitresses about 16. To break the awkward stare I waved at her. The girl saw me and dropped the tray she held. Clumsily she fell to the ground to get the article. The music covered up the broken glasses as the shattered. I ran over to help her. I tried not to cut myself on the shards.

"Hey, sorry about that." I apologized.

The girl laughed nervously, "Its ok, my bad. I'm Amanda." The glass was now on the tray and I helped her up.

'I'm Keira." I said. Her eyes lit up in reconition.

"Hey, aren't you dating Jacob Black?" she asked while holding the

tray up.

"Yeah why?"

"Quil, my boyfriend, was talking about you. He thinks you are perfect for Jacob." she said lightly. I blushed. "Well I guess I'll see you around."


	4. Chapter 4

I climbed into my nice cozy bed, the comforter was unusually warm. Oh, it must have been since Jacob slept there. I took in his smell, leather and a touch of cedar. I think that's what Sam's house was made of. A grin formed across my lips as I heard my window frame open. I sat up to watch Jacob climb through the window gracefully. Why was he here again? Not that I don't want to see his face, but is this going to happen every night?

"Hey gorgeous." he grinned. I blushed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his large waist. Large as in muscular, just to let you know. He bent his neck down to kiss me softly on the forehead. It was very protective gesture. I looked up at him, his nose was wrinkled when he let go of me.

"What?" I whined, crawling back into my bed.

"You smell." he said flatly.

I scowled at him, "Thats not what girls want to hear."

"I mean of leeches. Did you come in contact with any of the Cullens?" he asked in an unemotional tone. I stared at him. Why did he care if I hung out with them? It's not like I am telling them any werewolf secrets or plans.

"Yeah I went over to Alice's house with her and Bella. Then we went to this club with them. Speaking of which, I met a girl named Amanda." I trailed off (completely forgetting why I was annoyed with him), "She said Quil thinks I am perfect for you." I tried to use the phrase she relayed to me. Jacob's eyes softened and he sat on the bed with me, indian style.

"Right, Amanda. She said that?" he said curious.

I nodded,"Yeah. Have you been talking to the guys about us?" Jacob looked down at the floor then back up to me. I gave him the glare. You know the one parents always give their kids when they know your lying or already know the answer but want it to come from your lips.

"Well, you see, our pack has a mental connection when we are wolves. It is useful for hunting but is a bitch for keeping secrets and emotions to yourself." he explained. I narrowed my eyes.

"So they know everything that goes on in your head. Even memories?" I stated to confirm.

"Yes."

"I can block those personal thoughts and memories for you if you want?" I offered. It was his turn to give me the glare.

"You can do that?" he lowered his voice.

"Duh, I am a tele-path. Not only can I read minds but reconfigure, block or add false images." I said as if on an informercial. He laughed, a soft chuckle one might call.

"Alright. Can you prevent that blood-Edward." he corrected himself, "from getting into my mind?"

"Piece of cake." I said while I put my hands on the side of his head. I concentrated on putting up a strong block in his mind. One not even a demon could break, let alone his own pack. I opened my eyes again to see him squinting. I kissed him on the lips, just a quick peck.

"Done?" he asked tentatively. I wasn't sure if he meant about the mind block or the kiss.

"Not even Edward could break it." I announced.

He sighed, "Are you sure its going to work?"

"Would I lie to you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "All you have to do is think the information you want to relay to your pack. The rest is only in your mind."

"Sounds good. I gotta get up early so I'm going to sleep now." he said while laying on the far side of the bed. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you have your own bed? Not to be rude, but I can't have you here every night. I keep on thinking that I'm going to punch you while sleeping."

"That's okay, I didn't feel anything last night." he waved off, "Unless you don't want me to be here." Jacob looked at me with his puppy-dog face.

"No its okay, but tell me one thing." he sat up leaning on his right arm. "Do you know a Marissa Jenkins?"

"Yeah, she was in my history class last year. Then she transferred to your school. I think she had a crush on me." he laughed.

"Well, she challenged me. She still wants you and thinks you'll choose her over me." I bursted. He looked at me, a laugh formed on his lips.

"You're not jealous are you?" he whispered running his finger gently along my cheek. I closed my eyes, slightly embarrassed by my feelings.

"Well, she seemed pretty convinced. And its not like she's hideous." I continued. Jacob just listened to me as I listed my so-called flaws. "Not to mention I am terrible at keeping secrets, I hold grudges and absolutely hate grape jelly." I finished.

Jacob took my hand and squeezed it firmly, "Keira, those are the things I love about you. I want to take the time to know every little quirk about you. Marisa can try all she wants to get me, but I can't live without you." My eyes started to tear up, damn those female emotions. He pulled me into his arms where I eventually fell asleep.

**Random POV**

"I need to find her now!" demanded a dirty blonde man to one of his demons

"Babe, she has protective measures surrounding her. Its almost impossible to to track her." a woman wearing red and black ribbons as clothing. She had a burn mark stamped across her stomach. ????.

"Almost?" he sounded hopeful, "What haven't you tried?"

His demon looked at her feet, "To use the girl." She looked reluctant to be telling this news.

"Right, we'll use the sister's blood to scry for the witch. Why didn't I think of that before. Know wonder I enjoy you, Mya." he said in an affectionate tone. She glared at him in total adoration.

"Well sire, she is unstable. Anything different from her altered environment can erase it and cause her to panic. Her world as she knows it will be destroyed and she will ask questions." Maya stalled. Nadia wasn't a person she wanted to deal with.

"I know fully of what could happen." he shouted forcefully,"I-we need Keira to succeed in finishing my plan. Don't you want ultimate power. She's got what we deserve."

"Larson, thats what you told me about Nadia. I lost one of my powers because of them." she fought back. Suddenly he got up from his chair and slapped her across her face.

"Don't you dare question me. I want you to get some of her blood and scry for Keira." he hissed. Mya lowered her head and teleported to Nadia's holding room.

A 16 year old girl was bound to the wall, eyes blind-folded. She was breathing heavily. Mya walked over to her cautiously, pulling a dagger from thin air. Silently she slit the girls wrists, but not with out the girl kicking and screaming.

"Where the fuck am I?!" she shrieked.

"Calm down. Its okay. Its me Keira." Mya said using her power to mimic Keira's voice.

"Keira, why am I blind folded? I'm scared." the girl whimpered.

"Nadia its ok. Just go back to sleep." Mya said while collecting her blood in a glass cylinder. Just when she got enough, Mya got out of there as fast as she could. In her hurry to get out she unknowingly left the dagger by Nadia.

**The Next Week**

I can't believe that I have been here for two weeks, Washington is the best state in the world. School is out; that means I don't have to worry about anything but myself. Well Jacob too. I think I am falling in love with him. The whole imprinting thing must have something to do with my feelings. I don't care about accidentally hitting him in the face anymore, I mean when he sleeps in my bed. If I ever needed a space heater, Jacob would be there.

I'm at his house now, watching the game with the guys. So far their team is up by a touch down, I'd hate to see them if their team lost. I was sitting in between Quil and Amanda. She is a very shy, I tried talking to her about what being a werewolf's girlfriend was like. I think she needs to be cautious, being human and around werewolves all the time. Sam, Emily, Leah and were in the kitchen, talking about a new werewolf.

"Your sure she's ready to be initiated? Didn't she change over a week ago?" Leah asked concerned. I dug deeper into her mind to discover she was worried about not being the only female in the pack.

"She's ready. It was more painful for her but she is ready." Sam confirmed. He had been watching this new wolf very carefully. "I'm going to tell the pack tomorrow."

I went outside for a breath of fresh air, Jacob's house was big but with a people like him in there. Lets just say it gets stuffy. It was the middle of the afternoon, bright even under the trees. I heard the door slam shut, Jacob came down the steps and laced his fingers with mine.

"What you doing?" he asked softly.

I shrugged, "Just getting some fresh air. Sam was talking about a new wolf. A girl."

"Really?" Jacob sounded sligtly amused. I nodded as I took in the cool air. Something was different. I looked around to see if I could identify the strange new comer. It was a demon. Jacob seemed to notice my tension.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, go back inside. I can feel someone is here." I instructed. He stood his ground as he sniffed around.

"I smell what you mean, but it's not a vampire." he replied. I nodded.

"This is my kinda demon." I said with a slight smirk. Since we moved, Celia put a protective crystals around the house and made necklaces for us to wear. They had helped so far, but this appearance of a demon was no coincidence. As if on cue, a pair of unfamiliar hands grabbed my neck.

"Get off her." Jacob shouted at the male demon. He morphed and charged at him. Just as he was about to rip this guy's throat out, my crystal accidentally put a barrier between me and Jacob. My boyfriend was thrown across the drive way and knock out.

I elbowed my attacker, "What do you want."I demanded. I now had a firm hold on his mind, almost squeezing his brain. He screamed in agony. I took that chance to punch his nose, it started to bleed. With his mind attacked and nose broken, he was in a lot of pain.

"I was sent to get you." he gasped. I took the dagger he had in his hand and put it to his face.

"I will make you look unrecognizable to your leader." I hissed. In my interrogation I heard the back door open and the Quilette pack ready for a fight. Sam went over to Jacob who was now awake.

"By who!?" I asked forcefully, ignoring the others. His eyes darted from me to the group that glared at him.

"He'll kill me if I tell you." he raced.

"I will vanquish you if you don't tell me." I said calmly. I had a firm enough grip on his mind to neutralize his powers. "Tell me or you die."

"Larson. He's coming to get you." he stuttered. My eyes changed from hard to scared.

"Why is he after me?" I asked, quivering slightly. The demon opened his mouth, but screamed in agony. It wasn't from me this time. I stepped back as my hostage painfully turned to ashes. I stood there frozen for a second. Leah, Emily, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry and whoever was left circled in on me.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked. A tear fell onto the ground, I was too late in wiping it away.

"I'm fine."I said shakily."Can you take me home?" Jacob nodded and put his arm around my waist and walked me to his bike.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday's attack still hasn't felt right. Why send a novice after me, and not finish the job? I was either supposed to be kidnapped or killed. Just the name, Larson, gave me goosebumps. The thought of him coming after me now was just, horrifying. I still haven't told Celia about it. Jacob slept in my bed with me last night, surprisingly it was more comforting than I thought it would be. Him being in the room some how had a calming effect on me, he was always so warm and cozy. Kinda like a teddy bear, but that was about twice the size of me.

I heard the front door being knocked on, Celia went to get it. I stretched my arms out let out a loud yawn. Jacob moved his arm from his side to my stomach, his eyes were still closed. He has to patrol the forest every night, just incase of any vampire attacks. Well not attacks but stepping over the boundaries. All the sudden my door flung open. In the door way was Deirdre, my other sister.

"What happened since I left?" she demanded in a playful tone. I fluttered my eyes open to see her.

"Whaa?" I murmured, incoherently. Deirdre was Celia's daughter, by birth. I consider her my best friend slash sister. She came over and sat on my bed with me not noticing that Jacob was even in the room.

"What is it I hear that Larson's guy attacked you last night?" she asked. How did she even know that? Oh right her stupid, in your business powers. It was Dee who made me learn how to put up such a powerful block.

"Dont'' say anything to Celia. Will you?" I pleaded in a whisper, so not to wake up the guy next to me.

"No, I already told her. That's why I came to live with you guys. Plus Dominic and I broke up so..." she went on. Dominic was her older guyfriend. When Ceila and I moved here she stayed behind to be with him in his apartment. "Why are you whispering?"

Jacob groaned and shifted onto his side. Deirdre jumped and looked at me with her vibrant red eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" she whispered, looking him up and down as Jacob slept.

"My boyfriend Jacob." I replied innocently.

"Wow, that was fast. Does Celia know about him? Sleeping here?" she pushed.

I nodded, "Of course. Your the rebel remember. I'm the golden child." I stuck my nose up in the air, teasing her.

"Oh no you didn't." she said in her fake ghetto accent. She lunged for me. In my defense I tried to rollonto the ground, but Jacob's eyes opened. He caught me with one arm, but didn't stop Deirdre from landing on me.

"Oof." I grunted at the weight of my sister on top of me. Jaco looked at her then to me in confusion.

"Who's this?" he asked now fully alert. Dee got off of me, her block couldn't hold in what she thought of Jacob.

_He's hot. Nice snag sis. _

Or maybe She meant or me to here that. She is lucky because she is telekinetic, pyrokinetic and can see the future. Not to mention reading minds. The only upper hand I have on her is that my telepathic powers are slightly stronger than hers and my technopathic abilities.

"This is my sister, Dee." I said while giving her a big hug. Jacob looked at me confused slightly.

"I thought you were an only child." he said.

"Nope, this is my umm... adoptive sister." I told Jacob, "My other sister is Nadia." Deirdre tensed when I mentioned Nadia's name.

"Well it nice meeting you Jacob." Dee said more friendly than normal, "Here in my sister bed." There it was, her over protective side rushing to the surface.

"Deirdre!" I shouted and stood up. I dragged her across the room and threw her out the door. "Go away."

"Fine, but if you end up pregnant, don't whine about it to me!" she shouted as she stormed into the guest room. My face was totally red by now, and so was Jacob's.

"She doesn't think that we had sex. Does she?" he asked nervously.

"No, she's just being her protective self. Don't you have to be at Sam's to meet the new pack member?" I asked while pulling on my jean capris and tank top.

Jacob let out a big sigh, "Right, I totally forgot. What would I do with out you?"

"Umm..." I put my finger to my lips, pretending that he asked a serious question.

About a half an hour later, we arrived at Sam's cottage. There were already cars in the driveway. Seth, the youngest just getting out of his car too. He seemed to be going around the house, instead of in it. Jacob put his hand on the back of my waist and guided me to the gathering of people. Even more people where there, all were wolfs I guessed because they were mostly guys and jacked. They looked like a pro football team.

"That every one?" Sam said in his deep voice. Emily nodded to him, she was holding the hand of a girl. The new girl was pretty, she had a sever haircut though. If someone was to take a quick glance at her, she might be mistaken for a vampire. She looked about a year younger than me, though her model like frame gave her a mature look.

"I want to introduce you to our newest pack member. Her name is Rey." Sam informed as he gestured to the girl with Emily. Rey gave a little wave to everyone, she was ecstatic.

Rey's initiation consisted of the whole pack turning then her. Her coat was pure white, like snow. It wasn't the best camouflage. They did the whole howling thing and then ran into the woods. Amanda and I just stood there looking left out.

"So, this kinda make you want to ditch them right?" I said sarcastically to her. Amanda grinned. Her arms were crossed against her chest.

"I'm used to it." she sighed lightly. Her face was calm.

"So how long have you been together?" I ventured and sat on the nearby tree stump. Amanda smiled and sat on another one.

"Well we'd been dating before, you know his change." she started, a little giddy. "He's so protective of me. Its kinda annoying at times but bearable. I bet Jacob does the same thing, worse too. Since you guys are imprinted an all."

I blushed, "Does everyone know?"

"Well its kinda hard not to notice." she pointed out.

"Wait, aren't you and Quil imprinted?" I asked confused.

"Nah, I just love him to death." she replied, "If he does imprint, I hope she's only like a sister to him."

"That can happen?" I told her unsure myself, "Can it?"

Amanda looked at me like I had our heads, "Of course it does silly. The whole imprinting business is an intimate bond between two people. That can be sister-brother type or lovers or even maternal."

"Maternal? Really?" I asked curious. That means that if I was a kid, when I met Jacob... I can't even think about it.

"Yeah, well." Amanda sighed.

I took a glance at the woods, Rey's white body was reflecting the sunlight. Soon after, Jacob's reddish form bounded out of the trunks and charged for me. Quickly I stood up and tried to run away, making sure to cover my crystal's magic. Jacob launched himself into the air and landed on me. My back hit the ground as two paws pressed against my chest. The wolf's expression was passive, then his tongue fell out of his mouth to the side. His eyes depicted a playfulness that was unfamiliar to me. I giggled at his furry appearance. Jacob licked my face with his wet tongue.

"Eww, Jacob." I screamed. The reddish wolf stepped back as I sat up. The other pack members were back in there human form or in the mists of getting there. Jacob stood up on his hind paws and morphed back into his human self. Just seeing him change sent chills down my spine. Its not that I hated Jacob for being who he is, but it was just odd.

Rey walked over to Amanda and I. We both smiled gently.

"I hope we could become friends." she said hopefully, "It not like I can tell the kids at school I could have fleas."

I laughed,"That might be hard to explain."


	6. Chapter 6

The dampness of the summer reached Forks, sucks for me. It was late and Jacob was already snoring lightly. I was truly falling for him, and fast. The imprinting thing was an infatuation, but time would make us fall in love. I was definitely sure as I closed my eyes.

_I was looking in on a room, it was a cheap hotel. The beige curtains were drawn and there were junk food wrappers scattered on the floor. It looked like this person just discovered the delicious taste of potato chips. The water was running in the bathroom. I hope this is just a dream and not like I am spying on this person. The bath water stopped and a girl walked out. She was wrapped in a white towel, hair wet and her eyes the same as mine. It was my sister, Nadia. She was alive._

I was clammy, sweating just knowing she was alive. My breathing was heavy and uneven. Sitting up, I wiped my hair out of my face. Jacob stirred, and opened his eyes. His hand went on my shoulder and down my arm.

"You okay?" he mumbled. I nodded and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"It was just a dream." I reassured him. Jacob looked at me with a smile and dozed off again. Sam had him teaching Rey the patrol routes so he didn't get much sleep.

In the morning my legs were draped over Jacob's hips. Slightly embarrassed, I got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Morning to you too." he mumbled. I turned my head to see him propped up on the pillow. I grinned at him.

"Hey, I have to look for a job today. Any ideas?" I asked hopefully.

"I could get you one at the bookstore in my town. There looking for someone." he added. I shook my head, reading wasn't really my thing.

"Nah, I don't think that works." I said, Jacob got up and came behind me to give me one of his bear hugs. I let out a giggle.

"How about working at..." he pondered," Hey you can work at the Drafting Table, with me." Jacob's face lit up, excited. That sounded better than he book store. I would also be with Jacob, that was a plus.

"Sure that sounds good. What will I have to do? Not bring people to there seats right?" I asked with my nose scrunched up. He gave me one of those dorky eskimo kiss. I giggled, making my sides ache.

"No, you won't be a hostess. They need more waitresses. Come on, I'll take you there to meet Jonathan." he said while grabbing my hand.

"Who's he?" I asked while being pulled down the steps. We reached my car and I go into the drivers side.

"My boss. You're driving cause I can't be seen driving this car." he laughed, while messing up my hair.

"Your gonna pay for that." I jokingly shot at him. He stuck his tongue at me as I backed out of the drive way.

In about 15 minutes we pulled into the vacant parking lot of the bar like restaurant. Jacob got out of his side and met me on the front of the car. We walked through the door and the man who I supposed to be Johnathan was sitting at the bar, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Jacob. Who's this?" he asked kindly. Jacob's boss was the stereotype of all bosses, chubby and balding.

"This is Keira. She was here to fill in that spot Jenna left." he told the man, "She's pregnant."

"Well do you have any waitresing experience?" the boss asked me.

"Yeah, I worked in a Chili's in California." I told him, making good eyecontact. I knew everything there is to know about making a good impression.

"Well that sounds good. When can you start?" he asked cheerfully.

"Can she start tonight, with me?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"Sure why not. Hope you like it here." my new boss welcomed as he worked on his books again. Jacob and I walked into the back. It was 1 pm. I guess I slept in a little later than I thought. The kitchen was surprisingly cleaner than the last place I worked.

"Hey guys this is the newbie." jacob introduced me to the cooks. Now here was an interesting group of people. There were three cooks there and a few sous chefs. All of them men, one of then was very good looking. Not that I noticed, umm, I had Jacob here with me.

"Hey there cutie." the attractive one greeted me. Jacob instinctively put his arm around my waist and let out a slight grumble. It seemed like he was marking his territory. "Greg."

"Keira." I told them all. The other guys were John, Hugo, Shawn and Nathan. They were the funniest cooks in the world, I swear they could have a show on Comedy Central.

"I think she's better looking then Cassi." John smirked to Shawn. My face was beginning to turn a bright red. The swinging door opened and a girl about my age strolled into the door. The one thing that stood out on her tall frame was her vibrant green eyes.

"Whose better than me?" she asked airily. Immediately I recognized her as a witch. We have very distinctive auras, well we can tell when we're around one another. I think its a way to team up against demons and such.

"Hey," I smiled weakly, "Keira." I extended my hand out to her. She took it and gently and shook it very daintily.

"Cassi. Pleased to meet you."

"Well at least Nina isn't working tonight." Shawn remarked to every one.

"Who's Nina?" I asked. Shawn glared at me with a goofy face. Everyone burst out in laughter, except Cassi.

"Nina, god. She's the shrew in Shakespeare's play. Even worse. " Greg told me. "She likes to listen to angry girl music and that sort of stuff."

"And she's only nice to Cassi, she doesn't like us very much." Hugo pretended to be insulted. "I think its a girl thing." I giggled.

"When do we get customers?" I asked, wanting to start right away.

"In about..." Nathan counted the seconds on the clock. "NOW!' Jacob, Cassi and I walked out of the kitchen and went to our assigned areas of the dining room. Jacob and I were on the opposite sides of the room. Surprisingly it was already packed. My first table was a bunch of elderly people who didn't figure out what they wanted until I came back for the second time. They were pretty good tippers too, 20 percent. A couple of other tables later I had to wait on this group of teenaged guys. They looked like they were from the city, acting like they owned the place.

"Hey, I'm Keira, your waitress for today." I said warmly to the guys. One of them looked me up and down and smirked.

"I like the sound of that." he said very pompously. My insides wanted to hurl this guy out of the building but I just giggled lightly.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" I asked. After they ate and drank, I brought them their bill.

"Here you go guys. Have a nice day." I said, glad to be rid of the guys. When I turned on my heels to leave; one of them grabbed my arm. I glared at him.

"I will, if you give me your number and a date tonight." he said slickly.

I scoffed, "Why would I want to do that?" He and his buddies laughed. I looked for Jacob. He was waiting on a couple of middled aged women who were saying how handsome he was. He wasn't paying attention.

"Well because I always get what I want." he added with a little disbelief that I rejected him.

"Oh, we have that in common. I don't want to." I spat at him. At this point I don't care if they left a tip. I willed Jacob over here to help me out, he still wasn't paying attention. Then I felt cold hands around my waist. It was unfamiliar.

"Hey there love. Problem?" asked the cold handed guy. I turned around to see one of Alice's 'brothers'. I was speechless. The assholes who I was waiting on looked away. My theory was that they were threatened by this vampire, but didn't know it.

"No, they were just leaving." I told him. By now Jacob was out of the kitchen and glanced over to me. His smile faded as he noticed the vampire with his hands on my waist. I tensed up, wondering what he would do.

'What the hell it that leech doing with you?' Jacob thought angrily. He was getting better at channeling his thoughts for me to hear.

'Nothing, I was just having a bit of trouble with my table. He helped me out.' I told him. My eyes were locked on Jacob's jealous stare.

"You okay, Keira?" the vampire asked me. I turned around to him, slightly embarrassed that I didn't know his name.

"Yeah, your Alice's and Edward's , umm..., brother right?" I asked still keeping an eye on Jacob as he turned red with anger and jealously. I felt bad for him and guilty that I was still friends with the Cullens. But they were my friends too.

"Yeah, Jasper." he said, smoothly.

"Well I have to go. Excuse me." I said to the Cullen vampire.

I went to were the soda fountain was and grabbed myself a Coke. I felt Jacob's hot hand on my arm and his jealously. I turned to him, hugging him tightly. Part of me was scared of Jasper, the other was slightly intriguing. Why did he come here just to help me out with a bunch of bastards?

"What was he doing here?" Jacob asked me pulling me off of him. I could tell he was enraged, he was hotter than normal.

"I don't know, he was one I'd never met" I told him. My heart was racing now. Jacob was so over protective and territorial. It was frustrating when trying to talk to any guys, just as friends.

"Well okay, I trust you. You know i can't stay mad at you for long." he grinned and pulled me back into his arms. "I just get really jealous when I how other guys treat you."

"Territorial?" I added with a goofy face. He didn't form a smile on his face like he normally would.

"Keira, you are the one that I love. I just can't stand any other guy looking at you in that, you know." Jacob told me softly.

"Like when you put your arm around me with Greg." I asked. He nodded. For some reason Bella popped into my head. Thats right, he had a 'thing' for her before I moved here. "Hey not to prod, but you and Bella?"

Jacob looked away from me, like it hurt him too much to even think about her. "She and I were friends along time ago." he said emotionless.

"No, really Jacob. She was really happy when I told her I was dating you."

"Did you tell here we are imprinted?" he asked, curious.

"No, I just said we were dating. Does it matter?" I asked getting suspicious. What exactly was his relationship with Bella like? Not that I cared, but it seemed to be part of who he is.

"No it doesn't. I was just wondering." he started, "I was in love with her." My mouth dropped, he had been in love before? That was news to me.

"But she has Edward..." I said confused out of my mind.

"I loved her like a sister." he clarified, " At first I thought thats how I loved her,but that not how I feel now. She's happier without me." He gave a weak smile. I kissed his open mouth lightly.

"Oh okay, I was just being jealous." I admitted. "I can do that right?"

"Yeah, you're entitled to be a little jealous." he smirked. "So what did Jasper want?" Oh god, he was on that again.

"Some of the city guys were pissing me off. You were busy with a table and Jasper recognized me I guess. He came over to help get rid of them.

"Why was his hands on your waist?' he asked.

"He pretended to be my boyfriend to back the guys off." I whispered.

"He WHAT?" shouted Jacob. Cassi was there, she needed a Sprite for her table. Her mind was very calm compared to other's.

'Lovers spat.' she thought lightly. I ignored her mind.

"Jacob, it doesn't matter. Its nothing." I told him, trying to calm him down. Unfortunately it didn't help. Jacob went storming out to the dining area and went to find Jasper. I ran after him, brining a lot of attention to the three of us.

"You.' Jacob shot at the Cullen brother. Jasper looked at Jacob with a quizzical stare. I caught up with my oversized guy and the vampire.

"Jacob, calm down. Lets go out back." I hissed as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the back door. Jasper followed, curious.

Once we were out side, I let go of him. Jacob growled at Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" he spat to his enemy. Jasper calmly examined his fingers and looked up to eye Jacob, then me.

"I was just here to say hello to Keira. My family has been talking about her and I'd thought to meet the girl myself." he explained.

"Oh and you just happened to find your self groping her." Jacob asked.

"Jacob, I already told you want happened." I told him exasperated. Jasper's modelesque face formed a slight smirk.

"No, I wasn't groping her. She needed a little help so I aided her." Jasper spoke to Jacob. "Your welcome by the way."

Jacob realized that I was standing there, he moved his body so that I was blocked from Jasper's view. Like that's going to help.

"Don't ever talk to her again." he growled. I rolled my eyes, this was getting to far out of hand.

"Jacob, you said I could be friends with the Cullens." I hissed at him. My mind was raging with angry messages that bombarded Jacob's head. Jacob put his hand on his head, I was giving him a headache.

"I said once they find out that we are together, they would back off." he told me in a calm voice, "I guess not though."

"Alice and Bella don't really give a damn if you guys are together." Jasper said nonchalantly. "And now that I've met you, I couldn't give a damn either."

Jacob looked like he was going to explode, "What the HELL is that supposed to mean?"

"Your a witch, we'd never had one in this small town. We've had demons before just not a witch. Its just a shame that your on his side." Jasper looked at me, my insides did summersaults. Its not like I didn't forget all about Jacob, Jasper was just different.

"Well I'm not the only one." I said under my breathe, Jacob shot me a confused look. "Cassi."

"I think you need to leave." Jacob said in a new forced calm tone. My face was burning red. Why was he being such a bastard?

"No, Jacob..."

"Nah, its okay. I have to leave any way." Jasper said as he turned around.

"Wait I'm going with you!" I called after him. My shift was over anyways and Jacob had to know I was in control of my life not him.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled up to the Cullen Mansion shortly after Jasper's car turned off. Jacob was going to kill me when I went home, but I didn't care. I just needed some space. To get out my frustration I slammed my door shut.

"Boyfriend problems?" Japer asked. I nodded, feeling my self calm down surprisingly fast.

"He's just too, over protective." I told him. The white doors opened before I even touched the handles.

"Keira!" Alice beamed as she threw her arms around me. "What you doing here with.. Jasper."

"Oh he just stopped by work..." I started.

"Any helped her get rid of some pervs." he added. I gave a small smile.

"Well then, come on in." Alice laughed as she held the door wide open. I stepped through the door way to see Bella and Edward talking softly in the corner. I gave Alice a questioning look.

"Bella's getting turned tonight." Alice muttered. My eyes bulged.

"Doesn't that break the treaty?" I asked, frozen solid to the floor. Alice shook her head.

"No, the treat states that, "A vampire cannot bite an unwilling victim." Alice stated proudly. "Mistake in the wording, Bella is definitely willing."

"Oh, Jacob is going to murder me for being here. Then bring me back to give him the details on her change." I said partly kidding. Alice and Jasper laughed nervously.

"Your still with him?" Alice asked as she led us into the den.

"Yeah why?" I said. The victorian decor was breath taking, the vintage colors and detailed furnishings made me think I was in the Ritz.

"Well, I thought you would have had to choose." Alice's tone dropped. "I mean because of what we are. Jacob had to break all ties with Bella, I thought he would do the same with you." Alice's words made me realize what I had come between. It was more than just Jacob and Alice as a person, but what they were. My being a witch should have let me see the bigger picture.

"Alice, you'd know I'd never be able to choose. Don't ever make me.' I told her softly, tears were forming in my eyes.

"Oh baby, you know I'd never do that to you." Alice comforted me. She wrapped her stone cold arms around me and squeeze my back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks." I muttered. Jasper looked at me hungrily, his expression scared me. I quietly went into his mid to figure out what he was about.

iHow can Edward stay in control when Bella's around. Her scent is so alluring./i

I pulled out of Japer's mind, I was in shock. I was his blood scent. My arms loosened on Alice's body. Did she know? Edward appeared at my side with Bella.

"Keira I think it would be best to leave now." Bella said to me.

"Yeah I got that impression too." I smiled weakly. Jasper and Alice looked confused. "Thanks for helping me out, again." I thanked Jasper.

"Any time." his voice strained. I said good bye and left in my little coupe of a car.

I drove up to my house, half expecting Jacob to already be there. Deirdre was sitting on the front porch, drinking some sort of alcohol. I smiled as I got out of the car and sat next to her. She grinned and looked at me with her vibrant red eyes, contacts wouldn't have the same effect.

"What is it about that boy?" she asked, taking a sip of her whiskey.

"Jacob?" I asked. The way I left him, I almost gagged.

"Yeah, he stopped by earlier. Said something about wanting to make it better. Did he hurt you?" Dee asked with a big sister tone. I knew she would beat up any one that even dared to hurt me.

"No, we just got into a fight." I sighed, "He was being so protective of me. You know that more than anyone."

"Yeah, it was good that you set him in his place." she laughed. Deirdre stood up and went back in the house. I followed her into the kitchen where Celia was. My mother was sitting down eating some of her organic icecream, green tea tazo something. It was actually pretty good.

"Hey mom, what did you do tonight?" I asked noticing her glowing complextion. The blooming plants also gave away her happiness.

She blushed, "I went out on a date with Charlie." Deirdre and I gasped.

"You and Bella's dad? When did this happen?" I interrogated. Celia turned a bright red.

"He asked me out to his formal on the squad. It was fun." she said excitedly. It had been along time my mother had been out on a date. This was monumental.

"Sounds like you had a good night." Dee commented, "And Jacob is up in your room." My eyes bulged out of my head. Why didn't she tell me that before?! Turning on my heel, I ran up the steps as fast as I could. The pounding of my feet on the wooden stairs shook the whole house.

"So, how were your i friends /i ?" Jacob asked, clearly annoyed by my exit.

"Fine," I said coldly. "Why are you so over bearing? I do have some guy friends." I let loose on him. He stared at me, listening to what I said.

"I know." he muttered. "Its just that I get jealous."

"Well maybe you could loosen up a bit." I said lightly, not wanting to start another argument with him. He gave me that goofy look he was famous for.

"I'll try. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." I kissed him on the lips, while wrapping my hands around his neck. He returned the kiss with his lips gently pressed on mine.

"I think we need to have some alone time. Camping trip?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Why not?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Nadia stood on the top of the hill, her heart pumping faster and faster. It had been the first time since she was little that she'd seen the sky. The clear night just highlighted the silver stars. It was breath taking. The teen's hair blew past her back from the cool breeze that was coming from the north. Her nose wrinkled up, a familiar scent came in with the winds, it was orchids and vanilla. It was her sister's perfume, Nadia never forgot. _

**In the Northern Parts of the Forest**

My toes were still cold. Jacob had some how managed, yet again, to let Celia to allow me to go on this camping trip. Just Jacob and me. This nature stuff wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Cassie was tellingl me about how she could talk to animals, it was pretty cool. How animals think is so mysterious. The only thing I can control is technology, not much thinking in there.

Jacob and I were sitting by the crackling fire, a blanket wrapped around my body. It was freezing out here! Not to mention the occasional wind that sent shivers down my spine. The only thing good about camping was that I was alone with Jacob. His warm arms were also kept my body from shaking.

"You okay?" he asked softly. I nodded, but on the inside wanted to run to the nearest hotel or house.

"I am just cold. I don't have a 203 temperature." I laughed. Jacob grinned and opened his arms for me to get closer to him. I sat down on the dirt floor, with my back to him indian style. It was a lot warmer once I was surrounded by his body heat.

"Is that any better?" he asked, kissing my neck gently. I let out a light sigh.

"Much." I whispered and turned to face him. My lips went for his more aggressive than before. Jacob's muscled arms pulled me closer while his hand was pressing lightly on the back of my neck. Our kisses were gently and sweet, not like those full out messy hook ups. We were more sophisticated. I laugh at that thought, me mature. After a few steamy moments I broke our kiss. His eyes were ravenous, wanting more.

"What? I was just about to change it up." he laughed. I giggled at him. My mind was racing, I wasn't sure if Jacob wanted what I wanted.

I smirked, "So was I." I pushed him on the ground and lay on top of him, kissing his lips with more intensity. Jacob seemed not to mind my assertiveness, I actually caught him grinning. My hands slowly ran down his chest then to his waist.

"What are you thinking?" he asked suggestively.

"I don't know. Just that I want to..." I trailed off, kissing his neck and lips. Jacob grabbed my hands firmly.

"I don't think we should." he said roughly. I froze and sat up.

"Why?" I asked hurt.

"I don't think we are ready." he explained.

"But as you said, we're perfect for each other." I added.

"I want the same thing you do. But not now. Keira we have our whole lives to be together." I bit my lips, very embarrassed by my bold move.

"I'm going for a walk." I said, standing up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'll be back." I muttered. Jacob didn't fight me on this. I walked over into the woods, frustrated with myself and Jacob's overbearing ways. Jacob let out a groan, I continued to walk on. My feet moved fast, while mind was replaying my humiliation.

"Why was I so stupid?!" I shouted into the wind. The air was crisp as the darkness surrounding me. It was calming compared to the heavy atmosphere at the camp site. Tears formed in my eyes from embarrassment. I quickly brushed them away with my finger tips. A twig snapped behind me. My mind reached out for Jacob's thoughts, but it wasn't him. I slowly turned to see my intruder, my eyes open in shock.

"Why Keira, what are you doing out here alone?" I heard a sweet voice ask me. Bella stepped out of the shadows, her eyes a bright red. She looked at me as if a child in a candy store.

"Bella?" I stammered, wanting it to be some trick of the light. Her pearly skin was lustrious compared to her former state. Her movements graceful and fluid, like a cat. The blood red in her eyes was the only thing terrifying. She let out a laugh that would have made a choir sound emotionless.

"Well that isn't obvious. This new world to me is so freeing." Bella told me. I nodded, partly scared of how this new Bella would act. I'd heard stories of how uncontrollable the new borns are. Her manner was controlled. For now at least.

"Where's Edward?" I asked more confident now. I felt tone change, like I was talking to the enemy. "Have you figured out your power?"

"Yes, I did." she exclaimed, stepping closer to me. "I can negate any power around me. Basically neutralize them." The hands were cold and clammy now. My only defense against her was now hopeless. Not like using technology in the woods would work out that well.

"Have you tried it out yet?" I asked curious. Bella moved her head gracefully.

"Only with vampires though. I thought I'd try using it on you." she smiled devilishly. I clenched my jaw tightly. No wonder I was talking to her as an enemy. My body sensed the change in her aura. I reached for my cellphone and tried to use my power, it was useless. Her ability cancelled my active powers out.

"Well it looks like it worked." I said, my voice slightly shaky. Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I stepped backwards, not knowing what she was going to do.

"Why Keira, this is a dilemma. Edward has taken me out hunting almost every day. It doesn't quench my thirst though." she sighed. "Its too bad that you are the one who I met. I was hoping for some helpless victim."

"Ah well it looks like you got me." I smirked, getting into a defensive stance.

"Oh Keira. You want to fight me?" Bella cooed, "How cute."

"Yeah it will be." I said coldly. My face was bright red, how could my friend turn into my enemy? I hesitated to try to attack her. I was sure that I could do some sort of damage, but I wouldn't bet my life on it.

Before I knew it, she lunged for me. I quickly moved out of the way, scared shitless. My heart was pounding and my head spinning. Why was it so hard to fight back? Bella looked at me with confusion. Most likely because I'd dodged out of her way. My instincts took over suddenly. I back closer and closer to a fallen tree branch as she walked towards me. I waited until she was an arm's length away. I put all my power into kicking her with my feet, while holding onto the broken branch for support. Bella was thrown off balance for a second, giving me enough time to get to the other side of the small clearing. Planting both my feet on the ground I stood there, waiting for her to attack again.

"Awe the witch and fight." Bella said smoothly.

"You have no idea." I grinned. The vampire ran to me faster this time, reaching for my shoulders. Without thinking, I punched her stomach. My hand met her marble like exterior, it felt like hitting a brick wall. I clenched my jaw to stifle my pain.

Bella smirked at her new found invincibility, "That looked like it hurt." Growing angrier and angrier, I swept her feet from under her. Becoming an immortal didn't change her clumsiness.

Frustrated she crouched to the ground and pounced at me, this time nailing me to the dirt. I went to scream, but found I couldn't. My eyes were locked with my soon to be murderer. This was the only time in my life that I felt fear. For one second, I thought I saw Bella's eyes turn back to their warm brown color. She loosened her grip on my wrists.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." I whispered to her. She looked at me, tilting her head. I could tell she was fighting her new instincts, her human half at least. The vampire's eyes flashed back to the blood red, turning back to her vicious state. Her hands tightened their grip. She knelt her head down to my neck, I could feel her dead breathe on my skin. All my thoughts were focused on how I was never going see Jacob again.

"Bella no!" I heard a masculine voice shout. Instantly Bella was thrown off me and pinned to the ground. My body was slightly shaking from my near death experience. Not like that is anything new though. I stood up carefully, to see Edward restraining Bella from moving. I looked at my attacker, now helpless against her lover. Edward's thought were unintentionally dancing from my head to his.

"Thanks." I muttered, not wanting to get in the middle of their struggle.

"Your welcome." he said while trying to calm her down. Bella looked at me with her now red eyes, her expression was tame now and almost apologetic. Edward let her up, but held her hand tightly. Some large mass ran in front of me, very furry. It was a large wolf with reddish fur, Jacob. He let out a loud growl at the two vampires.

_What are you doing?_ I asked him. Jake let out a snort of his own kind.

_Protecting you. What does it look like? _

_A little late, aren't we?_

Edward looked at me then to Jacob with a raised eyebrow. I guess he just discovered he couldn't read Jacob's mind.

"Jake was worried, but came a little too late." I informed.

"Oh." Edward said with slight disgust. I looked to Jacob, he was ready to pounce on the vampires. My hand went on his neck, almost trying to calm him down. His ears flickered and he turned his head to me.

_Can we leave now? _

_In a minute _

"Bella I forgive you." I muttered. Bella looked at me in disbelief, her mouth wide open.

"But... I tried to kill you." she whispered. I looked at her, she was back to normal. Well as normal as the Cullen family would get.

"I know. Just don't let it happen again." I said, a little pissed off still.

"It was my fault. I was out side when she ran off." Edward admitted, I felt his guilt in his thoughts.

"Its all good." I said, grudges weren't my thing. A foot step was heard behind the clearing. All of us turned our attention to the disturbance. A girl about 17 stepped out of the brush, her hair was long and unevenly cut. Her clothing was even stranger, it was black ribbons wrapped strategically to cover her body. She looked at me with excitement.

"Keira?" she asked hopefully. It was my turn to have my mouth open. It was my sister.


	9. Chapter 9

My science teacher droned on and on about how ionic bonds were formed. It was so boring. All that was on my mind was my sister, and how she'd come back after so many years. Right now she was in her History class. Nadia was surprisingly adjusted to this new life. I was proud of her. The teacher turned his back on the class as he wrote notes on the board. My hand was cramping from writing so much. There were over five pages of notes today. My head fell slightly down with my eyes fighting to stay closed. I was started by a piece of paper that was thrown onto my desk. Of course I jumped a little, it made the girl sitting next to me give me a dirty look.

I was wide awake now, my eyes searched for the person who sent it to me. All the guys and girls were looking at the teacher talk, none of them capable of writing a note. The paper was folded neatly into a star. How cute. I opened the parcel and held my breath in anticipation.

_Keira- _

_Meet me in the courtyard at lunch. _

This was odd. I'd never seen Jacob's handwriting before. And the fact that he was in my school, that was puzzling. Waiting patiently for the bell to ring, I went over all possible scenarios that could possibly make Jake come here. My hopes were answered when the familiar ring of the bell sounded. I dashed out of the classroom cell and headed to the south wing of the school. In the distance I saw a tall figure. A smile formed on my lips as I rushed behind the man sitting down.

"Hey." I whispered lightly to the guy who I thought was Jacob. He turned around, changing into the one person I didn't want ever see again.

"So this is your new guy?" Larson said to me in Jake's body. He'd somehow managed to get his hands on a shape shifting power. I hated to think about the witch he killed to get it. "Kind of rugged for your taste. Don't you think?"

"Why are you here?" I hissed lowly at him. How did he even find me? Well I guess I should have realized it when that warlock showed up.

"Can't I have a reason to see my lovely witch?" he asked seductively. I glared at the warlock in front of me. What was he getting at? I wasn't as naive as I was before, he couldn't try to get anything out of me. Especially my sister's power.

"No you cannot." I said coldly and turned on my heel. His hand grabbed my wrist and the crystal shocked his skin. I grinned triumphantly. It was a good thing that crystal was specifically designed for him. Luckily no one was around, well mortals at least. I felt Edward sense my sudden spike in anger. He was standing near the door with Jasper, both watching Larson with a close eye.

Shocked by the crystal's attack, he wiped the trickle of blood that was on his lips. He smirked revealing his perfectly white teeth; it almost made butterflies form in my stomach. Almost.

"Friends of yours?" he smirked. Edward and Jasper instinctively moved closer to me and my warlock. "You seem to find evil friends every were you go."

Jasper dashed to grab his throat. It was the first time I'd seen Larson afraid of anyone. The vampire clutched Larson's throat with a strong grip.

"We aren't evil." Jasper growled at the warlock. I had to bite my lips to keep myself from bursting into laughter. Larson's face was priceless, he was scared shitless of this vampire.

"Sure dude, anything you say." he gave in quickly.

"You get my point?" I glared at him. He nodded hastily.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get what I want. I'll find a way to get the power. Just thought you'd want to give up. It would spare me loads of time and your life." he smirked.

"How would that save my life?" I asked, confused now. I always thought that he needed Nadia's power to boost his rank or something.

"Its your power, love." he said simply as he blinked out of the courtyard. Warlocks i blink/i to get from place to place, just incase you didn't know. My eyes were locked on the place where he vanished. bMy power/b was the one he needed, not my sisters. Jasper and Edward stood closely behind me, like two over protective brothers. Just what I needed, more people to watch my back.

"And that was?" Edward asked staring with disgust at the same spot I was looking at.

"An ex." I muttered.

"You dated a warlock?" Jasper asked astounded. I nodded and laughed lightly.

"Not the best experience in my life." I told them, turning to face the vampires. "So how is Bella?"

Edward looked me in the eye as he smiled weakly. "She's doing better. Her hunger is waning and her eyes are starting to turn golden from all the animals."

"Oh." I said. What else was there to say?

"So how did Keira get to know a warlock so well?" Jasper asked me with a cockeyed grin on his face.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked with a sly smile. He was fishing for details.

"Er, well we don't know much about you and your dirty little past." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and almost died of humility.

"You don't want to know." I said dryly. Edward looked at me with a small smile.

"Oh I think we do." he added. Both of them sat me down on the stone bench and sat besides me. They both gave me greedy smiles.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked exasperated.

"Did he kiss you?" Jasper asked.

"Did you kiss him?" Edward added.

I let out a giggle. "Well if you must know. I was 15 when we met. He was the sexy older guy every girl wanted. I was of course naive. He took advantage of me and let it slip that he was after my sister's power."

"Then why did he seduce you?" Jasper asked in concern. My ears were bright red now, or at least they felt like it.

"It would be weird for him to try getting close to a 13 year old girl when he looked 21." I muttered back. "It already was drawing attention with my friends. Celia didn't know until my sister was missing."

"Nadia? The girl from the woods?" Edward asked me. I nodded.

"But now he says he needs my powers to become the ultimate evil or something." I finished.

"Well that sounds like you are in some deep shit." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it." I groaned. I stood up and looked over my shoulder at the clock. "Well if you boys will excuse me. I have to get going."

"Oh is the boyfriend expecting you?" Jasper teased. I smiled at him.

"Oh him. Nope, I just have to get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

"I really think I need that color."I pointed to the blueish green bottle. Amanda, Rey, and Cassie decided that I needed a girls night out, or day. Nadia tagged along too. Amanda chose to make it a spa day. Wed been here practically the whole morning and werent getting out of here until 5 oclock. It was a good thing I liked to be pampered.

"Really? I thought youd be a red." Rey said. Her fair hands had bright red painted on them. It was a good color for her.

"I think she should get a soft pink." Cassie said airily.

"Hmm I like pink." I said thinking about all my options. Id never been to a salon before and I didnt want to ruin the experience with a lousy color.

"No, try this one." Nadia said while throwing a small bottle into my lap. It was a bright orange, the perfect eye candy.

"This is the one I want." I declared as I sat in the massaging chair. The woman who painted my toes and hands was so good. I must remember to give her a nice tip.

"So how are you and Paul?" I asked Rey.

"Good as it could get." She smiled at me. Paul and Rey started to date about a week ago. And to think, she only told me today!

"I think we need to do this more often." Amanda sighed as the manicurist gave her a massage.

"I second that." Cassie grinned.

Now that we were all painted and smelt good, I took Nadia over to meet the rest of the pack. She was nervous.

"What if they dont like me?" she asked shakily.

"Hey what isnt there not to like?" I countered with a goofy grin. Nadia sighed a laugh.

"Well there is the whole nervous habits and the being held by a demon." She added. I rolled my eyes.

"Nadia shut up." I teased, " no one is going to hold that against you." I pulled up to Jakes house. The other girls already got there to help Jake with the food arrangements. Of course the guys wouldnt be there until the food was actually out. Those pigs.

Jacob grinned as I walked through the screen door. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Hey sweety." he said affectionately. Cassie put her finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise. I playfully glared at her and made the can opener she was using spark. The earthy witch jumped and stood in a duel stance.

"Oh so its going to be like this?" I asked with a light tone.

"You know it." She said with a smile. I let go of Jake and moved my neck from side to side. Amanda, the only sensible one at the time, stepped in between Cassie and me.

"I think that it would be best if you guys didnt trash the house." She said lightly, " the guys will be here in a few minutes, and they do enough damage."

"Yeah I agree with her." Jacob said. I put my hands up defensively.

"I wasnt gonna do anything destructive."I whined.

"Same." Cassie added.

"Well we dont want WWIII to happen." Rey said with a chuckle. I shrugged my shoulders. What party poopers!

In a matter of seconds all of the guys came hurdling into the house. They must have gotten back from patrolling the borders because they were all shirtless. Talk about major body heat. The temperature of the room immediately rose. It was a good thing that I chose to wear a tank top and jeans. If you havent figured it out, I like to keep it casual.

Cassie and Rey some how managed to make the best chili con carne Id ever had. It was spicy yet not deathly. I think I had about a quart of it myself. The guys had about 5 quarts and Rey some how ate 6. It was amazing on how much that girl could eat. Eating and hanging out with Jacobs pack felt like family to me.

"Paul hand me the potatoes." Jake shouted across the table to his friend. I winced slightly as his voice boomed next to me. My dark haired guy turned to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Did I startle you?"

"Nope." I grinned and kissed him on the lips. The guys all cooed and teased us, but I didnt turn red with embarrassment.

"Shove it." Jacob waved his friends off. He continued to move his lips insyc with mine. Nadia started to laugh.

"Get a room." She laughed.

"Hmm, thats a good idea." I pretended to think it over. Jacob looked at me with his devilish grin.

"Sounds good to me." He whispered in my ear. I blushed as he took a piece of bread and ripped off a bit with his teeth. I couldnt contain my laughter.

Fast Forward to the end of the party

Jacob and I were left alone. Finally! Nadia had gotten a ride back with Amanda and everyone else went well where ever they wanted. I curled in closer to Jacob and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"That was fun." He said, putting his chin over my head.

"It was." I smiled back. I looked up into his warm brown eyes and kissed his warm lips. He breathed lightly into my mouth as he kissed me. It took my breath away. I pulled away and smiled angelically.

"Now I know I didnt teach you to do that." I giggled lightly. He smirked with a glimmer in his eye. He leaned in again and kissed me more passionately. Taking in his wonderful scent, I slinked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Jacob let out a low growl and swiftly picked me up. Jacob easily carried me into his room, it was surprisingly clean and dirty laundries were nowhere to be found.

"Keria, I love you." he whispered lowly in my ear. His breathing tickled my neck and ear, and my laughter made him start kissing me again. This time there was more urgency and wanting in his movements. I mirrored his passion with some of my own. This was it, I thought.

"Jacob, I thought that you didnt want to" I said as his kisses moved down my shoulders. I arched my back at the touch of his firery skin.

"I cant wait any longer," he told me. I grinned seductively.

"Same here." I replied. I took hold of the edge of my shirt and pulled it over my head to reveal my black and purple lace bra.

Jacob placed my gently on the bed and ran his hands up and down my body. His touch some how electrified my senses. I looked at my boyfriend ravenously as I forced his lips to meet mine. He obliged to return to my lips. In minutes our passion and lust met its peak. I snuggled closer to my Jacob to bask in his warmth. Our breathing was slightly heavy as I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I rolled over on my stomach to find myself now on top of my Jacob. I smiled as I kissed his forehead and moved down to his nose then lips. I moved my hair to one side of my neck and woke him up with kisses. He let out light growl as he suddenly grabbed my arms and turned me around. I let out a girlish shriek as my back landed on the soft bed.

I like that alarm a lot better. he said in his morning voice.

Well why didnt you say so? I smirked while wrapping my hands around his strong body. He leant in and kissed my neck.

Are you hungry? I asked him. Jacob looked up at me as if Id taken his favorite toy from him. I feel like pancakes.

Jacob slowly got off me and pulled his boxers and jeans on. I couldnt help but stare at his ass, he turned around and smirked at me.

You like the view? he asked playfully. I looked up, blushing slightly, and threw one of the pillows at his back.

Was that really necessary? he asked me, throwing the pillow back at me.

Would you throw me my clothes? There on the wait where are they? I said with a small chuckle. I wrapped the sheet around me as I went on my quest for my clothing. It was the classic move that every girl did the next morning after having sex with, well whoever. Jacob smiled and joined me in my search.

Ah ha! I found your bra! Jacob said triumphantly. I scowled and snatched it out of his hand.

About 5 minutes later I found the rest of my outfit. Jacobs dad, Billy, was sitting on his lazy boy lounger. My face turned a deep red and I started to bite my lip.

Hey dad. Jacob greeted his father warmly. I smiled and gave a small wave. This was awkward.

Hello Mr. Black. I said brightly as I gulped down my embarrassment. His father smiled at me and looked to his son.

Keira, right? he asked in Jacobs familiar low tone. I nodded and sat at the kitchen table. The den and the kitchen were right next to each other, but separated by an arch way. Nice to finally meet you. Jacob always tells me what a wonderful girl you are.

Its true. Jacob added as he brought over two bowls of cereal. I smiled gratefully at him as I poured the milk generously over the crunchy food. Jacob watched me as I prepared my breakfast then started to eat his dry.

How can you eat it like that? I asked.

Its good, I dont like soggy cereal. He said simply. I looked down at my bowl and dug the spoon in.

Well if you knew anything about eating cereal, youd know that you have to eat it fast. Then it wont get soggy until its in your stomach. I responded.

You do make a fair point. Jacob smiled, But then your stomach hurts. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

What ever you say. I smiled as I shoved more food in my mouth. By now Jacob was used to my unlady like habits. I could be proper when I felt in the mood. But that was once in a blue moon.

"So where are we going to on her first day of summer?" I asked Jacob excitedly. School was out and I wanted to do something daring.

"I thought I'd let you choose what we do today." Jacob smiled as I snaked my arms around his waist. It was very sweet that he picked me up from school. Riding to and out of school on a motorcycle did raise my social status.

"Well I have no ideas." I said as I kissed his lips lightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a car race towards me with Marissa as the driver.

Without thinking I used my power to drain her battery and cut the engine. Marissa's eyes were green with jealousy. She opened her car door and stomped out. Everyone in the parking lot watched eagerly to see a fight. Jacob instinctively stood infront of me, his nostrils flared.

"You need your boyfriend to protect you?" she hissed at me. I glared back at her. She was under some evil spell. There was no other way to explain it.

"What is your problem?" I shouted at her, "Are you pissed at me for some reason I haven't heard about yet or are you always this bitchy?" I stepped out from behind my enormous boyfriend to find the bitch from hell herself. Marissa's aura was stronger and darker than before. That might explain why her hair was teased and her make up more extreme than her preppy style. I could her to my dismay the catcalls and perverted thoughts of the guys attracted to Marissa's leather outfit.

Marissa let out an evil laugh. "Now Keira. I always knew you had some sort of secret."

"What are you talking about, Marissa?" I shot at her, panic surfacing in my voice. Jacob some how got the other students to clear out. They didnt need to be told more than once. When Jacob was angry, not even Sam dared to cross him.

"Oh you know what I am talking about. How you got your sister kidnapped." She shot back at me. How the hell did she know that?

"Who've you been talking too? Some one tall dark and handsome?" I asked fully knowing that Larson was behind Marissa's heightened jealously. The brunette she-devil glared at me. "So what are we going to do now? Just talk about how I am going to kick your ass?"

"No we aren't." she spat at me. Marissa and I circled each other as Jacob looked at me ready to lunge at the right time. She made the first move as she punched me in the chest. I flew to the ground as her powerful strike hit me.

"That wasn't nice!" I growled at her, standing up. I wiped the small amount of blood from my lip with my tongue. This time she came at me again, but I dodged it and kicked her in the stomach. She stumbled to the ground, obviously pissed.

While she was off balance I punched her in the face, breaking her nose in the process. The possessed girl opened her eyes, the green tone disappeared from her pupils as her normal brown came back. She held her nose in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" she shrieked at me. I looked at her confused, she was back to normal.

"Uhhhmmm." I said unsure of what she remembered. Marissa glared at me and caught a glimpse of what she was dressed as.

"What happened to me? Keira I swear what did you do!" she yelled at me. I winced at her high pitch.

"I didn't do anything." I said defensively. I kinda felt bad that a demon put her under a curse, but not enough to like her. Marissa went to throw the nearest book at my head when the world stopped. Everything was frozen around me. Marissa's history book was mid air and a few inches infront of my face. I went over to Jacob and waved my hand infront of his face. He was frozen too. This was either a trick or an attack. I put my guard up and turned around slowly as I heard that voice.

"Well that was a close call." Larson said to me. "Not really, I knew you could handle her." The demon got close enough so I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What is the point of you being here?" I shot at him.

"My seer finally cleared up what I need from you." He told me spinning me around to face him. I glared at him.

"And what is that?" I asked, slightly interested myself.

"You are going to be the mother of my child." He smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap**

_"Well that was a close call." Larson said to me. "Not really, I knew you could handle her." The demon got close enough so I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _

_"What is the point of you being here?" I shot at him. _

_"My seer finally cleared up what I need from you." He told me spinning me around to face him. I glared at him. _

_"And what is that?" I asked, slightly interested myself. _

_"You are going to be the mother of my child." He smirked _

**Back to the Present**

"I'd never touch you with a ten foot pole." I hissed at him. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You've seen my shapeshifting power, I could be anyone you want." Larson whispered. Then I felt my body freeze, but only neck down. It was the oddest sensation. "You don't have to fight me. I did love being with you." Larson went over to Jacob's body and looked at it in disgust. "I find it hard to believe that _this_ is what you went for. Come on Keira, this is below you. He's trailer park trash."

"Leave him out of this." I demanded. Larson looked at me to him then back to him.

"Did I strike a nerve? So sorry love." The warlock sniffed Jacob. How weird was that? "You know he smells like wet dog."

"That tends to happen when you're a werewolf." I shot back at him. Larson looked at me surprised, "Oh, you didn't know that he was." This put a smile on my face now. "You didn't did you."

"Well that is different. I should have guessed that werewolves were lurking around. SO how are those vampires doing? The larger one seemed pretty defensive." he said looking at me.

"He's... wait tell me how accurate your little whore is?" I asked changing the subject away from me. He let out a small laugh.

"Mya is very precise in what she does. Which brings me back to that. I am hoping it would be boy. I always wanted to have a son." he said smugly. I glared at him, unfortunately not able to move.

"Bite me." I spat at him.

"Oh I plan to." he smirked. With a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Larson was long gone by the time everyone unfroze. I was glued to that spot, but ducked the now animated history book. I turned to Jacob, ignoring Marissa's rants and screams. I felt my eyes starting to tear up.

"Keira, what is it?" Jacob asked me, pulling me into his arms. I buried my face in his body not wanting to cry.

"I want to get out of here." I choked out. Jacob nodded his head and lead me to his bike.

"So that is it?" Marissa shot back at me. I turned to her, a new rage building up inside me. The spell was lifted but her hate for me was still there.

"Why don't you just leave me alone." I hissed at her. "Or do you have nothing better to do besides harassing me about something that I had no idea about." Marissa pouted her lips and got back into her car. One point for me.

"You handled that nicely." Jacob smiled. I turned around and grinned at Jacob.

"When don't I."

I walked into my house slamming the door, forgetting that Jake was behind me.

"Nadia, Deirdre, Celia." I bellowed as Jake opened the door that was slammed in his face. He was pretty good natured for being so temperamental. I heard my sisters hurdle down the hallway and Celia come out from the back porch. They looked at me with concern and amusement at the same time. It must have been the blood on my lips.

"Well what is the dilemma now?" Deirdre said falling on to the green couch. I waited for everyone to get in the living room before I started on my delirious rant.

"I was planting my baby tomato plants." Celia told me, "What is so dire?"

"Larson contacted me today," the mention of his name Nadia shuddered and had a glazed look in her eyes. "He told me that the only way to get his precious power is to produce a child with him." The color from everyone's complexion was drained as I told my news. I didn't need to pry into their minds to feel their anger and shock.

"He what?!" Deirdre shrieked once it hit her. I looked down at my feet, then to Jacob. He was confused and didn't know what to say.

"I guess this isn't the greatest time to discuss Keira' s demon ex problems," Celia started. She saw Jacob's eyes widen with curiosity. "or its the best."

"Oh do tell." Jacob said with a small smile. I crossed my arms across my chest. Deirdre sat up while Nadia closed her eyes.

"Well this guy Larson, more like demon, seduced our little Keira into kidnapping Nadia." my ever so blunt sister told Jacob.

"Thanks for that." I muttered sarcastically.

"Any time." she replied cheekily.

"So he wants you to carry his evil spawn?" Nadia spoke for the first time. I looked at her and sat in between her and Deirdre. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Like we need more mini-you' s running around, let alone evil versions."

"Hey." I said defensively. Nadia smiled weakly and shrugged. "Now what are we going to do about this?"

"Well the crystal still works, right?" Celia asked.

"Of course." I told her, "But I think that he'll find a way to disarm it some how. The first time he touched me it threw him off. But today, he was so close to me and the crystal didn't do anything."

"What do you mean he touched you?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was nothing" I assured. Jacob rolled his eyes and leant against the wall.

"Any way, so the crystal doesnt work. What about a protective spell or charm?" Deirdre suggested.

"I'd have to stay in the house forever. Thats out of the question." I shot down the idea.

"Well the only way she get pregnant is to have sex, right?" Nadia said.

"Naturally," Jacob grinned.

"Let me finish. There's not really any way for him to impregnate you with out being in the same room and bed, so just don't get in bed with him." Nadia said simply. I grinned at her innocence.

"Well that would be a good idea, if only he couldn't shapeshift. He's been in Jake's form before." I explained. Jacob squirmed uncomfortably.

"And what did you do with this fake me?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Nothing that was rated R." I assured him. "Well back to Nadia's idea. Abstain from sex, thats easy."

"Because youre a virgin." Celia added innocently. I kept a straight face an ignored my sisters' taunting glares.

_Well is it true? _Deirdre asked me intently.

_Me being a virgin? No. _I told her inquiring mind. My sister grinned triumphantly and told Nadia my secret.

"Am I missing something?" Celia asked very perceptively. I shook my head no and held my lips shut from laughing.

"She's just can't believe that she's in this situation." Nadia covered for me. I am not good with hiding things from my family. I made a mental note to thank her later.

"Just watch who you're with." Celia added. "We dont' know anything about what he's capable of."

"Never leave your drink unattended"

"Or take rides from strangers."

"So it sounds like I have to be paranoid to protect myself. What else is new?" I asked sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

I glanced over my shoulder as I walked through the parking lot of the grocery store. It was my turn to do the shopping and I was more than paranoid. This whole month was nerve racking with the thought of my impending demonic pregnancy looming over my head. Alice even noticed my change in mood. I was always suspicious of new people and tired more that usual. I had a hard time sleeping at night, with my thoughts scattered on what would happen if Larson's plan did succeed.

There was nothing but a squeaky shopping cart rolling along by the gust of wind. I smiled at myself for my foolish thoughts. Packing all the paper bags and millions of water bottles into the back of my trunk, I felt my hands become cold and clammy, but it was a familiar feeling.

"Well is this how they make you keep your room?" I heard Bella tease. I held on tightly to my keys as I turned to look at her. Bella's eyes were a brilliant topaz and her expression was similar to her old non vamped out self.

"Bella, nice to see you looking so alive." I said, hoping not to offend her. Bella let out a warm laugh that made me forget about her almost killing me. She moved closer to me now and helped me put the last bag in my trunk. "Thanks."

"No problem." she smiled, "Have you been feeling okay?" I looked at her with a false smile.

"What makes you think I've been bad?" I teased.

"Well, Alice just mentioned it to me." Bella added, "Then Edward said something about you and a certain demon ex." I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh he told you about that?" I said partly humiliated. "I am guessing he gave you all the details."

"Just the ones you told him." she grinned.

"Well that makes me sleep better." I teased. Bella smile faltered as she examined my expression.

"Now tell me what is wrong?" she said seriously. I looked at her with a crooked smile. She wouldn't give up.

Bella leant against my car and waited for my response. I opened my door and climbed in, I gestured for her to come along. I turned the key to turn on my car. Bella stared out the window then returned her intense gaze back to me. I drove home and moved the bags into the garage refrigerator. Bella was kind enough to help me again. We packed the groceries in the fridge silently as I saw the old her shining through her new exterior. I was happy to have her back.

Once we finished, I went back in my car. She followed me, determined to find out what was bothering me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I got to go to work. My shift is in a half hour." I told her. She nodded and got in the car after me.

"So are you going to tell me or are you going to let me suffer in silence." Bella whined.

"Well can you keep a secret?" I asked her. She nodded and I spilled my whole story out. First the whole deal with my past lover then the kidnapping of my sister. Next I told her about his baby ultimatum and his abilities. "So thats why I've been edgy lately."

Bella smiled sympathetically and hummed to the sound of **Cute is What We Aim For**. I couldn't help but feel a heavy weight off my chest. Even Jacob didn't know the full history of my ex and I wanted it to stay that way. I took my eyes of the road to look at Bella's new calmness. She looked at peace with what she was. The predator in her being seemed to be buried deep inside her own personality and will power.

"I think you should tell Jacob exactly what you told me." she said suddenly. I turned to her as the light turned red.

"Are you serious? You know Jacob, he'd probably flip a shit if I told him the things we did." I laughed. Bella laughed with me.

"That would be him. He used to ask me if I'd ever _kissed _Edward. Then he asked about the whole fang issue. But as you can see, vampire's don't have fangs." Bella added with a giggle.

"If you did, all those Hollywood myths would be true. Imagine not being able to cross water." I said with a slight smirk. "Or not seeing yourself in the mirror."

"How would Rosalie survive?" the vampire replied with slight sarcasm. Since when did Bella have the nerve to crack jokes about Rose?

"I am guessing you and her are on speaking terms?" I asked lightly. Bella let out a sigh and looked out the window. We pulled up to Drafting Table and I got out. Bella said in the car for a moment then got out with grace only a vampire could muster.

"Not exactly. She thinks my choice to become one was a mistake. Rosalie tries to be civil because of Edward, but so far it hasn't been very convincing." She told me with a sullen face. "I hate not getting along with her."

"Give her more time. After a century or two you guys will be the closets of friends." I assured her. The familiar humming and growling of Jacob's motorbike came from behind me. Bella and I turned to watch as Jacob pulled up wearing his favorite leather jacket. He smiled at me then realized that Bella was standing next to me. His face hardened and glared at her.

Jacob cut the engine of his bike and slowly walked over to me. I noticed that Jacob was trying desperately not to hurt Bella in any way.

"Hey." I muttered lightly to him. Jacob went over to me and grabbed my waist gently, pulling me further away from Bella. He looked at her in disgust and loathing. Bella looked back at him, but not with hate. She looked at him as if he was a luxury she knew she didn't deserve.

_What is she doing with you?_ he asked protectively. I was shocked when I heard his voice in my head. I wasn't expecting it. My guess was that his werewolf mojo or what not wasn't effected by Bella's power. That was a plus.

"Bella and I just were talking about um" I stalled, looking for Bella to help me out.

"Schools. Keira here was telling me how much she wanted to go to school in California." Bella added with a convincing tone.

"Yup, me and the sun. The sun and me." I trailed on. Jacob gave me one last look, and silently went through the front doors of the restaurant. Bella gave me a goofy grin.

"Still the same Jake," she murmured. "I am happy for you,,, and him. Why didn't;' you tell me you guys imprinted?" Bella looked at me as if she might cry. But those weren't tears of the sad, but of happiness.

"I didn't think it was all that important." I sputtered out. I was worried that she would break down crying.

"Well I better be off." Bella said shortly. I waved good bye as I turned around to head into work. All the sudden I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and my mouth. I went to scream, but then a cloth covered my mouth and I felt myself fall asleep. The last thing I saw was the glare off the guys sunglasses.

_JACOB_ I screamed inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob's POV (hey, I wanted to switch it up :) )

I stormed into the kitchen areas to get my stupid apron on. What was Bella thinking?! She knew I never wanted to see her again, let alone with Keira. My Keria! The nerve that girl had. Cassie walked into the back the same time and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What?" I asked her bitterly. She glared back at me with her signature eyebrow raise.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." she scoffed. "And I thought you got rid of your grumpy twin." I just looked at her lazily and shook my head. The guys stared at me as if I was under a microscope.

"I think Cassie has a point dude. You seem very" John started.

"Wrathful?" Nathan added.

"What ever." I huffed. This wasn't the best time for their antics. I went to push the swinging doors open, when I heard my name ringing in my head. It was Keria for sure. I could feel her shock and then fear of what was happening to her, then it went blank. Her emotions and thoughts disappeared from my head. I was frozen to that spot, my hand on my head. I tried to concentrate, looking for her some how.

"Umm, Jacob?" I heard Hugo ask me. I didn't bother to look up.

"Yeah." I asked him hoarsely.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, "You spaced out for a second and looked like you were going to faint."

"No, I think I might go home." I lied, "I am not feeling the greatest." The crew said their get betters and byes while I went to tell my boss I was leaving early. He was pretty understanding considering I never missed a day of work. As soon as I got out of the building I went over to Keira's car. It was still there, but her cell phone was on the ground, smashed into a million pieces.

I picked up the small pieces while I felt my body heat up. Rage brewing like a storm in my head as I thought about the millions of possibilities. One, Keira decided to smash her phone randomly then run off into the woods. That was the most level headed idea I could think of. Then it clicked. Some one took her against her will, Keira would have never smashed her beloved cell phone.

"IT WAS BELLA! It must be. She almost killed Keira before in the woods. Thats the only explanation. Or it could have been another leech, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet? No none of them really hate her. Oh they are going to pay." I said out load to my self. I quickly hopped onto my bike and sped off to the woods. There I stashed my bike under some brush and ferns. I morphed into my wolf form and ran through the woods.

I called for her mentally because she'd gotten to me that way. There was no reply. I ran so fast through the familiar forest, trying to sniff her out, but I knew that she wasn't there. Why would her kidnapper keep her in the same area? My paws ran on the cool moss, then to the cold rock of one of the cliffs. I stared over the edge and contemplated jumping across to the other side. In that very instant, it clicked. It was the son of a bitch ex demon boyfriend or what ever he was.

I sat my furry ass down on the rock and raised my head up to the moon that just started to show in the darkness of the forest. A low growl within me started to form and turned into a howl.

Keira's POV

I sat there, unsure of what was happening. The smell roses and honey slowly drifted into the room. My eyes were covered with some sort of cloth and my hands were tied with the same stuff. I tried to move the blindfold by nudging it against my shoulder, but it didn't work. It only made the cloth rub against my skin.

Footsteps came from the left of where I was sitting, I froze as I waited for my captor to speak. If it was just a human, I needed to keep my powers a secret.

"Well you're up." I heard the voice say. It was a deep voice, something that was familiar but I couldn't place it. His strong hands gently pulled my blindfold off. He was a pale looking guy, with very blue eyes. He was attractive and very charismatic. He reminded me of some one I'd met before, but my memory wasn't working right.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly. The man looked at me with a small smirk, as if this was going as planned. I looked at him suspiciously. "Should I know you?"

"No, there's no reason." he said calmly, "So Keira, that is you're name right?" I looked down at the floor boards and tried not to pay attention to him.

"Of course that's you're name, princess." he said placing his finger under my chin. I looked up at him with recognition. The guy infront of my changed into a very familiar face that made me squeal with delight.

"Larson, baby" I giggled as I beamed at my lover. My brunette demon boyfriend grinned at my enthusiasm

"Haven't heard you say that in a long time." He muttered as he untied my bindings. I looked at with a furrowed brow.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Wasn't I just with him the other day? Things weren't adding up. Why was I tied up in the first place and why was he another guy. And how the hell did he get a shapeshifting power?!

"Nothing love." Larson said as he started to kiss me. I fell for his moves, but then I pushed him away slightly. He looked at me hungrily, wanting more than I was ready to give. I was only 14.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said. He nodded and let me up. I walked over to the bathroom and smiled at him as I closed the door. My heart was racing, this was it! Larson truly did love me and he wasn't evil. I quickly went to the mirror and fixed my hair.

I stared at myself in awe. My hair was longer and my face was aged. I wasn't a 14 year old girl any more. I looked like a 17 year old hottie. I smiled at myself and admired my new body. I actually had curves.

"You okay in there?" I heard Larson yell to me with a slight chuckle.

"One more minute." I called to him. I twirled my fingers between my hair, it finally did have some sort of body. This was too cool. I felt the thin crystal on my necklace, it was so pretty. I toyed with it on my neck for a minute and a spark shot between me and the mineral. Instantly I thought of my sisters and mother. My power somehow contacted them. It wasn't like I was in any kinda of trouble so I told them that was with Larson. The shook of the crystal ended as I was cut of from my family. I could sense some surprise in their minds, but it didn't bother me.

I opened the door and walked out . Larson was sprawled out on the bed with a lazy smile on his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked older?" I asked him with a light tone. Larson looked at me as fear flashed in is eyes.

"I thought you'd remember that." He said sullenly.

"Why wouldn't I remember?" I asked him worriedly. I went over on the bed and laced my fingers with his. They were colder than normal. Larson smiled and kissed my lips softly. There was an urgency in his movements that made me uneasy. It was like he wanted this to go all the way. Like it was his plan.

I brushed that thought away as I kissed him back. He ran his hands up and down my back, then aiming for my bra clasp. I shuddered at his touch, my body wanted to deny him while my head wanted him so badly. This was all to much for me to think about now. I scolded my mind for even thinking about loathing him. I loved him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white sphere spiraling in the room. I firmly pushed Larson away to find Deirdre and Nadia appear in the room. They looked at me worriedly as I moved closer to Larson.

"Get the hell away from her, you bastard." Deirdre hissed at him. I looked at her with utter mystification.

"Nice of you to show up. I wasn't expecting you two." He smiled genially.

"Keira, get over here." Nadia pleaded telepathically. I complied as I walked over to my sisters. They looked older now, Nadia wasn't a kid anymore and Deirdre definitely wasn't the hard core rebellious older sister. What the hell was going on!

"Well I hope you had a good time." Deirdre said sarcastically to Larson. He didn't look one bit threatened by my sister, he knew I would defend him.

"Oh I would have if you didn't get here so soon." He smirked at me. I blushed slightly as I looked at my wrathful siblings.

"Why did you come?" I asked slightly annoyed. Nadia and Deirdre looked at me astonished.

"What did you do to her?" Nadia yelled at my boyfriend. She stomped over to him and slapped him hard on the side of the cheek. I winced and was just about to yell at her when Deirdre threw a potion at his chest.

I watched in horror as my sisters chanted some spell they'd written. Larson looked at me with anger as he roared with pain, his body was covered in flames and his skeleton flashed every second. I burst into tears as I watched helplessly as he was vanquished. In a puff of smoke, he was gone. There was a scorch mark on the bed and the smell of smoke permeated the air.

I was on my knees crying my eyes out for what I'd just witnessed. My one love, destroyed by my sisters! I turned on them and hit Deirdre's shoulder with my fist, then I went to push Nadia off her feet. They looked at me as if I were a stranger to them.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I screeched at them.

"Keira, are you okay?" Nadia asked in concern,

"No I am not fucking ok! You just vanquished my boyfriend." I told her. My eyes were blotchy now that I stopped crying. I glared at them vowing never to forgive them. My sister looked at each other with a new worried look on their face.

"Honey, do you know who Jacob is?" Nadia asked me.

"No." I spat out. How was the even relevant to what just happened? I don't even know any Jacob's.

"What about Forks?" Deirdre asked me. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Umm, you eat food with them." I replied, wondering why she was asking me these questions. I forgot that I was angry with them as something dawned on me. "The last thing I remember was getting my permit yesterday."

"Oh dear god." Nadia said in a hushed tone.

"What is going on?" I asked her worried myself now.

"He did something to your memory." Deirdre said gravely. I looked at her with a new shock.

"HE DID WHAT!?" I shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

Deirdre and Nadia teleported me back to an unfamiliar house and sat me down on the couch that I knew was Celia's choosing. As if on cue, Celia came rushing in and hugged me so tightly that I felt my ribs squish under her grasp. I laughed lightly, but it didn't reach my eyes. Now that I knew Larson erased my memory, I felt like something was missing. Celia pulled me away to examine me. She looked at me worriedly as I stared back at her with no emotion in my eyes.

"What happened to her?" she asked my sisters. They looked at me then back to Celia.

"He erased her mind. She doesn't remember anything about living here." Nadia filled in. I nodded in agreement, just to make sure she got the point. Celia looked at me with astonishment and put her hands on the side of my face. Her motherly intuition came out.

"Keira, what was the last thing you remember?" she asked me with a serious look. I racked my brain for the last thing I remembered, besides waking up tied to a chair.

"The last thing I remembered was lemme see. I came home after my friends took me to see a movie. I went to bed then, I woke up in that apartment." I told her softly. I suddenly realized that I didn't feel like me.

"I think we should call Jacob." Deirdre suggested, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whose this Jacob you've been talking about?" I asked truly curious now. My sisters and mother looked at each other as if they shared a secret.

"Honey, he's your boyfriend." Celia said sweetly.

"Really?" I asked excitedly now. "What's he look like? Is he hot?" Nadia and Deirdre grinned at each other.

"Well if he is your boyfriend, he's got to be more than attractive." Deirdre teased. I let out a very gauche snort. It was true that I was always attracted to the uber- hot guys that I came across.

"True." I smiled. Deirdre whipped out her cell and searched through her contacts for Jacob. Almost instantaneously the other person picked up the line.

"Hey, Jacob?" she said into the receiver. I heard a low masculine voice on the other end.

"Deirdre? Is Keira with you?" he asked worriedly. I blushed at the thought of a guy caring about me so much.

"Yeah she's here. You might want to get over here. She's lost her memory." Deirdre said gravely. There was a dead silence.

"I'll be there in a second." The voice said abruptly. I looked at my sis with a glimmer in my eyes. Something about meeting this boyfriend I haven't known made me giddy and full of anticipation. Nadia laughed at me as I started to pace around.

After a few minutes the door flung open. I turned around to see the hottest guy I could ever imagine. I couldn't help but smile as he walked into my living room. It was as if my body knew that he was more than my boyfriend.

"Keira?" he asked hesitantly, as if he thought I was a different person. I smiled weakly at him and gave a small wave.

"You must be Jacob." I greeted. He winced at my words, as if they cut through him like knives. His darkened expression lightened up slightly as I ran over to hug him. It felt familiar to be in his arms. I took in his wonderful scent and flashes of events streamed into my mind.

There were only a few, memories that I saw. The first was when I saw Jacob for the first time. I finally understood why I was so attracted to him. I held on tightly to Jacob, not wanting to break the connection between me and my memories.

_"Hey Alice." I beamed. I turned my head back to my mystery man again, He was in a heated discussion with Bella and a guy who I guessed was her boyfriend. "Hey whose that guy over there? The one with the bike?" _

_Alice looked for who I was talking about and sighed, "That is Jacob Black." _

_"But its true," he said triumphantly as I blushed. "Well I think know what is going on. I imprinted on you."_

_"What?" I asked totally confused. If this wasn't the same guy, I was sure I would kick his ass and leave him for dead. I just can't understand why I trust him so much?_

_Jacob placed my gently on the bed and ran his hands up and down my body. His touch some how electrified my senses. I looked at my boyfriend ravenously as I forced his lips to meet mine. He obliged to return to my lips. In minutes our passion and lust met its peak. I snuggled closer to my Jacob to bask in his warmth. Our breathing was slightly heavy as I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. _

I loosened my grip on Jacob and opened my eyes. He looked at me knowing what I'd seen because he saw it too. I felt a little piece of me come back, but it wasn't enough.

"Are you okay?" Nadia asked in her same worried tone. I let go completely of Jacob and grinned ear to ear.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I just got a few memories back."

"Really!" Celia said excitedly. "That is fantastic."

"So you think you could get all your memories back like that?" Deirdre asked hopefully. I thought it over in my mind. All the things about mind erasing and control I knew about from my Book of Shadows came from spells and potions. The only way to lift the curse was to know how it came to be. Basic magic stuff like that.

"Maybe we could do a restoration spell or some sort of potion?" Nadia suggested.

"That sounds better, I wouldn't want to wait to hug every person I'd every met to get my memories back." I said.

The steaming black pot had just come to a boil when Celia sprinkled some Angelica into the mixture. Ash, camphor and fennel also were included into the potion. These herbs had very strong protective components. Mortals used them in foods, but never realized the connection to actual magical properties. Angelica, ash and camphor were protective herbs while fennel was to remove hexes.

"Do you think we should add some lilac oil?" Deirdre asked while rummaging through the cabinets. I sat on the bar stool and just watched as my mother gently stirring the now lime green sludge.

"Yes, thats what I forgot to add." Celia muttered as she took the vile from Deirdre's hand. She popped the stopper and poured a sizeable amount into the pot. Jacob jumped back as the oil made a loud crack. I let out a girlish giggle at his expression. It looked like he'd never seen an explosion before.

"Welcome to my world." I grinned. Jacob looked at me with surprise at how calm I was.

"You always have thing blowing up in your face?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always, its in the wiccan hand book or something." I said looking at the potion as if it were a cup of toxic waste. "Do I have to drink it?"

"Yes." Celia said matter of factly.

"Can't you just throw it at my feet or something?" I whined. Nadia and Deirdre burst into laugher.

"Its not like we could put sugar and vanilla into it." Nadia said in between laughing hysterics.

"Well they should." I pouted as I took the glass of the neon green liquid. Hesitantly I brought it to my lips and stopped right before it touched my lips.

"Drink it up, it won't taste so bad then." Jacob suggested. I glared at him then downed the hot drink. It tasted horrible. My gag reflexes almost spit the rancid crap up, but I swallowed it like a good girl should. I could see Jacob trying to suppress his laughter by biting on his lips, then I felt a rush of memories flood my brain. It was much more than what happened when I touched Jacob. Everything that I'd ever experienced from my memory gap came back to me. The good, the bad and the ugly.

The worst part about that potion was that it sent all those emotions that I felt replay in my mind and being. It was awful. I wanted to scream and break down buildings, but at the same time I wanted to cry and be alone. My hands got super cold and I felt dizzy. This was just great, I was going to pass out. At least I got my memories back.


End file.
